Lost without you
by KimmieLu
Summary: ,,Mach,dass das hier nie aufhört", und sie dachte an die Ewigkeit, die bald folgen würde.Doch dann kam etwas ans Licht,dass drei Lebende stürzen würde... //,,Das Ende einer Ewigkeit" jetzt online!//LETZTER TEIL..alsoo Feedback:
1. Schwestern und Mitternachtstalk

.Prolog.

_ Es war ihr lächeln..._

_ und es sollte wegen mir sein!_

Man konnte nicht sagen,dass Bella gehässig war,nein,konnte man nicht.

Es war ehr ein Gefühl,dass Geschwistern oft nachgesagt wird.Es war kein Hass, auch kein wirklicher Neid.

Es war ehr das Gefühl, sich selbst als leidenes Opfer darzustellen.

Aber es konnte auch sein,dass sie schlicht und einfach Katie nicht ausstehen konnte.

1.

Katie klopfte leicht an Bell's Tür und öffnete sie dann.

,Hey Bell's.Lust was zu machen?!"

Bella rührte sich nicht und lag mit dem Bauch auf ihrem Bett.

,Ich hab keine Lust!"

,Aber wir könnten einkaufen fahren und führ Dad kochen oder so..."

,Willst du nicht zu deinem Mike gehen?!",sagte sie udn sah kurz hoch.

,Wie bist du so gemein?Ich hab dich gefragt und nicht Mike?!"

,Haub ab und lass dich nicht mehr blicken,Kat!"

Katie schloss liese die Tür und versuchte ihre Tränen runter zu schlucken... Bella hatte sie verändert,sehr sogar.

Und sie konnten sie nicht verstehen.

Wieso ließ sie keinen an sich ran?Katie war ihre kleine Schwester,und sie liebte Bella.Aber im Moment,auch wenn es ihr leid tat,konnte sie sie mal.Im Moment auf jeden Fall.

Sie ging runter ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich vor den Fernseher,mit einer Dose Canada Dry und einer Schachtel Cookies.

_Willst du nicht zu deinem Mike gehen?! _Bla Bla Bla...

Schon seit Tagen und Wochen war Bella so gehässig,manchmal verließ sie tagelang ihr Zimmer nicht. Und wenn,dann ging sie zu Jacob Black.

Nur mit_ ihr_ machte sie nichts.

Doch genau deswegen war Katie mit ihren 16 Jahren nach Forks gezogen,hatte ihre Mum verlassen,um bei ihrem Dad und ihrer Schwester zu sein,doch genau das Gegenteil trat ein,denn hier war sie noch verlassener als sonst.Bis auf einer Person,die sich über ihre Ankunft in Forks gefreut hatte.

Mike Newton- und ja,ihr waren die Geschichten über ihn schon bekannt,doch zu ihr war er anderes.

Er hatte nicht die gleiche Masche abgezogen,wie an dem Tag,als Bella die High School betrat. Er war zurückgehaltener,ehr schon schüchtern,und genau das fand Katie ziemlich süß an ihm.

Ja,wieso eigentlich nicht.Sie konnte doch auch _ihn _fragen,ob sie was machen wollten. Sie nahm das Telefon und stellte den Fernseher leiser.

DIe Verbindng wurde aufgebaut und schon hörte sie seine Stimme am anderen Ende.

,Hey,hier ist Katie."  
,Katie!Wie gehts dir?",fragte er fröhlich und Katies Stimme bebete,ihre Hände zitterten. _Verdammt,reiß dich zusammen..es ist Mike,nicht Johnny Depp!_

,Ehmm..gut,ja gut.Und dir?",fragte sie und versuchte sich besser zu kontrollieren.

Er lachte kurz und überlegte dann.

,Katie,wenn du plaudern willst,können wir uns auch irgendwo treffen?"

,Ja,deswegen hatte ich eigentlich angerufen..also,eigentlich um zu fragen,ob du Lust,und vorallem Zeit hast..."

,Natürlich,ich hab hier eh schon langeweile",lachte er und führte ihre Gedanken zu Ende.

,Okay,dann..sagen wir sieben?Ich hold ich ab?",fragte Mike,um die peinliche Stille zu umgehen.

,Okay,ich freu mich.bis gleich,beeil mich",sagte sie kurz udn legte auf und raste ins Bad,um schnell zu duschen.

Als Charlie das Haus betrat,roch es nach einem köstlichem Abendessen,und es war ein seltener Anblick,den er seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Bella stand am Herd,sogar ein bisschen besser gelaunt,und deckte gerade den Tisch.

,Hey Dad",sagte sie,ein wenig gespielt,aber fröhlicher als sonst.

,Was.. was ist los?",fragte er mit einem halben Lächeln und legte den Kopf schief.

,Naja.. ich hatte eben ein wenig Streit mit Katie,und vielleicht war ich etwas.. etwas unfair.Und ich wollte es mit einem Abendessen wieder gut machen,udn ich war einkaufen und..",doch Charlie unterbrach sie.

,Er ist wieder da,nicht wahr?",fragte er sie udn sie konnte ihre Freude kaum zurück halten.

,Jaa,Dad.Das ist er!"

,Bitte sei vorsichtig,Bell.Ich habe es nicht gerne,wenn Typen meine Tochter allein im Wald zurück lassen!"

,Ich weiß Dad,aber wir haben eben miteinander gesprochen.Ist es okay,wenn er heute Abend hier her kommt?",fragte sie nervös und umarmte ihn.

Diese Masche wussten seine Töchter einfach auszunutzen.

,Wo ist eigentlich deine kleine Schwester?",fragte er und sah sich im Zimmer um.

,Ach,die ist schon die ganze Zeit im Bad.Keine Ahnung was sie da macht",sagte sie und holte etwas aus dem Ofen.

Und wenn man gerade von ihr spricht... Katie kam die Treppe runter geeilt,und lief sturstracks in den Flur.

Bella und Charlie sahen sich verwirrt an,sagten jedoch beide nicht,und Charlie eilte ihr in den Flur nach.

,Hi?",fragte er und Katie sah ihn lächeln an.Dieses Lächeln verlor sie niemals- hoffte er, denn genau das hatte sie von Renne..

,Wo gehts hin?",fragte er und sie band sich ihre Sneakers zu.

,Ehm.. mit Mike in die Mall..ein bisschen plaudern und so";sagte sie fröhlich udn umarmte ihn.

,Und wann ist die Dame wieder im Hause?"

,Keine Angst,Dad. Er bringt mich rechtzeitig nach Hause."

,Okay,Newton ist anständig.Also viel Spaß euch beiden",sagte er und sah ihr nach,als sie zu Mikes Auto ran und noch einmal wank.

2.

,Wieso klangst du eben so fertig?",fragte Mike plötzlich,als beide durch die Shopping Mall schlenderten.

,Was meinst duß";und ihre gute Laune legte sich schlagartig.

,Naja,eben klang es so,als ob du geweint hättest",sagte er und schaut vom Boden auf direkt in ihre Augen.

,Ehm.. war ..ich..es war halt nicht mein Tag",lächelte sie verzweifelt und sah in weiter an.

,War es wegen Bella?!",fragte er und hörte nicht auf,sie anzusehen.

,Ach,wir sind halt Schwestern.Da gibts immer mal Zoff",und versucht somit,das Thema zu wechseln,doch Mike ließ nicht locker und sah sie weiter an.

,Ich weiß,ich hab auch einen kleinen Bruder.. aber,ich weiß nicht,ich find dich ziemlich nett und ich hätte bessere Sachen zu tun,als mit dir zu streiten",und man konnte sein rotverfärbtest Gesicht schon ahnen.

_Man,das musste ihn wirklich Überwindung gekostet haben_,dachte sie und musste in sich hinein kichern.

,Naja,sie war nicht immer so.Früher waren wir beste Freunde,aber ich denke,sie hat nun bessere..Leute..um sich herum,aber das ist okay",was jedoch eine glatte Lüge war.

,Meinst du die Cullens?",fragte er und ging näher neben ihr her,und Katie wich nicht aus.Er roch angenehm,und es tat gut,dass sich jemand um sie kümmerte.

,Ja..ja,ich denke,dass sie so heißen.Naja,aber vielleicht ist es auch nur,dass wir einfach auseinander gewachsen sind..",und innerlich kamen die ersten Tränen.

,Ach,es gibt genug anderes hier in Forks.Okay,es ist nicht Kalifornien,was ich auch gewohnt war,bevor ich hier her kam,aber es ist auch nicht das Ende der Welt,und es gibt echt nette Leute hier,und schöne Strände und Wälder und..",doch weiter kam er nicht,denn Katie blieb stehen und küsste ihn mitten auf den Mund,und er ließ sich nicht davon abhalten,zurück zu küssen.

Seine Hand fuhr weiter hinunter und drückte sie näher an sich,doch beide kamen langsam zu sich und hörten auf,und gingen weiter,ob niemals etwas passiert wäre.

Sie aus Angst,verletzt zu werden,und Mike aus Höflichkeit,denn immerhin war er noch mit Jessica zusammen,davon wusste Katie jedoch nichts,und vielleicht war das auch besser.

3.

Sie wuchsen gut auf,sie und Bella.

Sie hatten eine schöne Kidnheit,und nichts zu befürchten.

Und Katie wusste,dass sie immer zu Bella kommen konnte.Und sie war für sie da.

Jetzt hatte sich alles geändert,und Katie war einsamer als jemals zuvor.

Es gab kein neues Bild mehr,auf denen man wie hübsche Mädchen sah,sie fröhlich vor sich hinlächelten.

,Bellaaa",rief Katie,die gerade ihre ersten Milchzähne verlor,und mächtig stolz war.Bella stand hinter dem Baum und zählte bis 100 zu Ende.., 97,98,99,100...ich komme",rief sie lachend und rannte durch den Garten.Der große Apfelbaum war ihr Lieblingsversteck.Oft warf er einen riesigen Schatten,sodass man ihren eigenen nur schlecht erkennen konnte.

Katie gluckste vor Spaß und blieb in ihrem Versteck,wo Bella sie nur selten fand.

Da saß sie auf dem Boden,leise lachend,und schaute in den Himmel. Bella war ihre beste Freundin,und Mummy,die gerade Limonade machte,und Dad,den sie jedoch nur selten sah.Ja,es waren ihre besten Freunde,und das sollte sich niemals ändern.Niemals. ,Hab dich!",rief Bella und beide schrien auf und lachten sich kaputt.

,Bella!Katie!Kommt,es gibt frische Limonade und Cookies",rief Renee und fing ihre Töchter auf.

Katie schrak auf..nur ein Traum,nur eine Erinnerung.Sie setzte sich auf und knipste das Licht auf ihrem Nachttischen an.

Ihr kleines Zimmer erschien in einem hellen Licht udn sie schlug die Decke zu Seite.Hier in Forks trug sie Nachts immer eine lange Pyjamahose,denn sonst wäre es viel zu kalt.

Als sie heuet Abend nach Hause kam,war keiner mehr da.

Ihr Dad hatte einen Zettel auf dem Küchentisch hinterlassen,auf dem notiert war,dass er über das Wochenende mit Billy fischen war,und Bella bei ihrem Freund übernachten würde,und morgen nach Seatlle fahren würde,und somit keiner zu Hause sei.

Jedoch war unter der Nachricht eine Telefonnummer für Notfälle notiert,sowie Anweisungen um das Essen zu erwärmen,das Charlie noch vorher für sie kalt gestellt hatte.

SIe duschte noch kurz und ging ins Bett,und jetzt stand sie wieder hier.Und es war kalt.

Sie drehte sich um und wollte ins Wohnzimmer,denn wann immer sie Langeweile hatte,schaute sie fern.Eigentlich konnte sie jede Werbung auswendig.

Doch sie kam nur bis zum Türrahmen,denn da bekam sie den Schock ihres Lebens...

4.

,Oh-mein-Gott",sagte sie und hielt sich wild keuchend am Türrahmen fest.Ihr Herz pochte gegen ihre Haut,und das Atmen kam nur schleichend zurück,denn für einen kurzen Moment hatte ihr Puls ausgesetzt.

,Bist du verrückt?",schrie sie schon halb durchs Wohnzimmer und drückte ihren Kopf gegen das kalte Holz.

,Wieso sollte ich das sein?",fragte er leicht amüsiert über ihren Schockzustand und stand langsam auf.

,Wieso?!Weil du mich gerade zu Tode erschreckt hast",sagte sie immer noch ängstlich.

,Tja,siehst du,das ist das gute an uns.Wir sind schon tot",sagte er und musste lauter lachen.

,Haha,ich lach mich tot";sagte sie ironisch und ging näher an ihn ran.

Er musste immer noch kichern,versuchte jedoch,es nicht so zu zeigen,auch wenn es ihm offensichtlich schwer fiel. ,Hör auf zu lachen!",sagte sie etwas sauer und schubste ihn,schlug jedoch ehr gegen eine Steinmauer als gegen weiche Haut,so wie sie es sonst gewöhnt war.

,Aua",sagte er gespielt und Katie drehte sich um.

,Hey,was machst du?";sagte er und ging ihr hinterher.

Seit sie ihn entdeckt hatte,wirkte das Haus noch kälter.

,Wie bist du eigentlich hier rein gekommen?",fragte sie und blieb stehen.

,Durch die Tür",sagte er und sah sie normal an.

,Ahja..die abgeschlossen war?",fragte sie und schubste ihn erneut,jedoch leichter als zuvor,denn sich hatte keine Lust auf eine angebrochene Hand oder ähnliches.

,Okay Okay..Miss Katie Swan,ich ergebe mich,aber bitte erschießen sie mich nicht.Ich bin durch die geschlossene Tür gekommen",sagte er und setzte eine Unschuldsmiene an,bei der es einem schwer fiel,wirklich sauer zu sein.

,Hattest du die Erlaubnis dazu?",fragte sie verwirrt- sein Duft lenkte sie zu sehr ab .Was es war,wusste sie nicht,aber es erinnerte sie an alte Bücherreien.

,Nein",antwortete er trocken

,Wieso bist du dann hier,Jasper?",sagte sie und machte mit Absicht das Flurlicht an,wobei Jasper erschrak udn sich die Hand vor die Augen hielt.

,Ich..ich..mach bitte das Licht aus..wollte dir Gesellschaft leisten",sagte er und bald tat es ihr schon leid,dass sie versuchte ihn mit Licht zu atakieren,doch Strafe musste sein.

,Und du denkst,die bräuchte ich?",ich klang schon wie Bella.Schlecht gelaunt und aggresiv.

,Naja..du warts so..so einsam?",sagte er leise und ich machte das Licht aus.

Trotz der Dunkelheit schimmerte seine Haut leicht und seine Augen leuchteten.

,Danke",kam es über mich,wieso auch immer,und ich konnte mir genau sein Grinsen vorstellen.

,Aber wer hat dir gesagt,dass ich hier so "einsam" bin?",fragte ich immer noch leicht verwirrt.Aber seit ich hier in Forks war konnte mich kaum noch etwas schocken,bis ein Vampir,der im Dunkeln auf dem Sofa saß und sich ein Fotoalbum ansah.

,Du sahst niedlich aus,auf dem Foto im Garten..ohne Schneidezähne",lächelte er und folgte mir nach oben.

,Da war ich vier",sagte ich und stöhnte.

,Ich.. ich weiß nicht mehr,wie ich mit vier aussah..traurig irgendwie",doch ich gab ihm keine Antwort,doch wohl mehr,weil ich keine hatte,also schweigte ich.

Doch er heilt sich an das ewige Schweigen nicht.

,Willst du auch mal Kinder?",fragte er plötzlich und verdunkelte mein Zimmer.

,Ich.. ich weiß nicht.Ich denke schon.Wieso?",fragte ich und sah ihn an.

,Stellst du mir sie dann mal vor?",ich nickte nur,denn ich konnte mir nicht denken,wieso er mich so etwas fragte. Auf jeden Fall an diesem Abend noch nicht.

,Hast du niemals daran gedacht,eine Familie zu gründen?";fragte ich,nachdem ich mich wieder gefangen hatte.

,Naja,als Major und solo macht man sich da weniger Gedanken,und danach war es zu spät."

,Hättest du gerne Kinder gehabt?",fragte ich und setzte mich zu ihm aufs Bett.

Was tat ich hier?Mitternachts Smalltalk mit dem Bruder von Bellas Freund!

,Ich hätte gerne einen Ort gehabt,ab den man zurückkehrt und jemand auf einen wartet.Man einem kleinen Menschen etwas beibringen kann,ein kleiner Erbe,und man dann irgendwann da sitzt,und man weiß,dass etwas von einem weiterlebt!"

Seine Worte trafen mich und ich hatte das plötzliche Verlangen,ihn zu berühren,aber es wäre falsch gewesen.

,Meinst du,ich bekomme niemals Nichten oder Neffen?",fragte ich ihn und er setzte sich ein Stück weg.

,Ich sage es nicht gerne,aber es ist Schicksal",sagte er und deckte mich zu,bis ich ins Land der Träume sank.

4.

Als ich morgens aufwachte,dachte ich daran,dass ich das alles genau so gut geträumt haben konnte.So zu sagen ein Traum im Traum,doch als ich mich aufsetzte,spürte ich etwas hartes und kaltes neben mir.

Jasper lag auf der Seite und hatte seine Augen geschlossen,doch machte sie so schnell auf,dass ich zusammen zuckte.

,Ich dachte.. ich dachte,ihr könntet nicht schlafen?",sagte ich und sah ihn intensiv an.Sein ganzes Haar war zerknittert und ich musste mir ein Lachen unterdrücken.

,Ich.. äh.. hab nicht geschlafen",sagte er ganz verwirrt und stand schnell auf.

Und doch war ich mir sicher,dass er eingeschlafen war,denn wach war er auf keinen Fall gewesen,doch ich beließ es dabei.

,Sollen wir nicht frühstücken gehen?",sagte er und ich wunderte mich über das _wir, _stimmte jedoch zu.Und ich musste mir eingestehen,dass ich seine Gesellschaft genoss,und zunehmender ungeschickter wurde. Die Gene halt...

Nach zwei Mal stolpern,einmal vor die Tür laufen und einmal Jasper umrennen kamen wir am DinerStars an, ähnlich wie McDonalds,nur im Retro Look.


	2. Ärger im Anmarsch

Erst einmal ein dickes Dankeschön für eure Reviews.Ich habe mich echt gefreut.  
Zu euren Fragen,Bella ist um die 19,und ihre Schwester ein wenig jünger,also so um die 17.  
Und was mit Alice passiert ist,werdet ihr im folgendem lesen:)

_**Ärger im Anmarsch**_

Leise schloss Jasper die Haustüre.  
Schon seit vielen unzählbaren Jahren hatte er sich nicht mehr so leise ins Haus geschlichen.Ein kleines Lächelns huschte über sein Gesicht und ließ seine kalte Gestalt aufleuchten,was ungewöhnt schön aussah.

Es war mucksmäuschenstill und Jasper zog seine Stiefel aus.Seine Haut war warm,ein ungewöhntes Gefühl,dass sein Körper bisher kaum gespürt hatte - ehrlich gesagt,hatte es noch nicht einmal Alice geschafft,ein solches Gefühl in ihm hervor zu rufen.  
Einen Moment lang blieb er am großen Glasfenster stehen,und das helle Mondlicjht strahlte sein Gesicht an.  
Er ließ den Tag noch einmal vor seinen Augen geschehen und sah die einzelnen Bilder,jedes Lächeln,dass von ihrem Gesicht kam,erneut.  
Das Frühstück,der Kinobesuch,und schließlich ihr erster gemeinsamer Kuss.  
Ja,sie hatten sich _geküsst._

,Jasper,kommst du bitte Mal kurz zu mir",Jasper erschrak ein wenig,ein kleiner Blitz ließ ihn aus seinen Träumen aufwachen.  
Jasper schaute sich um und sah Carlisle in seinem Büro sitzen.Nur eine kleine Lampe beleuchtete seinen Raum,in dem sich Bücher aus vielen hunderten Jahren angesammelt hatten.  
Japser betrat langsam,jedoch keines Falles unsicher das Zimmer.  
,Setzt dich,bitte",sagte Carlisle und schaute aus einem seiner Ärtztebücher auf.  
Beide schauten sich an,und Carlisle suhte noch nach den richtigen Worten.

_Was sollte das werden,ein Gespräch zwischen Vater und Sohn._

Wusste er etwa...

,Jasper".  
,Dad?",fragte er leise,und wusste im Moment genau so wenig,wie so ehr ihn Dad genannt hatte,wie Carlisle.  
,Du bist für mich wie ein Sohn.Genau so wie Emmett und Edward es sind.Ich liebe euch,und ich kenne euch.  
Ich konnte Edward nicht beschützen,und auch konnte ich Alice nicht davon abhalten,uns und vorallem dich zuverlassen.  
Ich wollte immer nur das Beste für euch,doch musste ich irgendwann einsehen,dass ich nicht immer wusste,was euch gut tut.  
Und ich weiß,wie schwer es für dich war,von Alice getrennt zu sein,und die Gewissheit,dass sie nicht mehr wiederkommen wird.Aber sie kann dir dabei nicht helfen...",sagte er und seufzte auf.  
Jasper saß da,stumm und ohne zu atmen sah er ihn an.

,Doch,dass kann sie",sagte er bestimmt,und war dabei,aufzustehen.

,Bitte,Japser.Sie vernünftig und vergiss sie.Bitte,tu mir den Gefallen.Ich kann euch nicht länger beschützen,wenn du den gleichen Fehler wie Edward machst."

,Ein Fehler?Bella und ihre Schwestern sind Fehler?!",er funkelte Carlisle böse an und verließ das Zimmer,blieb jedochim Türrahmen stehen.

,Du bist nicht stark genug,sie und dich gleichzeitig zu beschützen."

,Woher willst du das wissen?",schrie Jasper ihn an und sah ihn an.

,Ich hab euch gesehen,Jasper.Ihr seit nicht stark genug,weder du noch sie.Lass sie gehen."

,Aber ich... ich _liebe_ sie.."

,Liebe ist ein starkes Gefühl,Jasper.Menschen lieben anderes."

,Das stimmt nicht,und das weißt du!",sagte Jasper erneut und schaute auf.

,Jasper,Alice und du,ihr habt euch gesehen,ihr wusstet das ihr euch braucht.Aber du hättets die Kleine niemals gesucht,wenn sie nicht Bellas Schwester wäre!"

,Aber jetzt ist sie da".

,Ja,das ist sie.Aber nimm ihr nicht das Leben,so wie Edward Bella's.Sie ist noch so jung,und zwei Mädchen zu verwandeln,wegen einer egoistischen Liebe ist nicht fair."

,Ich hatte niemals vor,sie zu beißen",sgate er und überlegte,ob er sich gerade selbst anlog.

,Dein Geist vielleicht nicht,und vielleicht dein Gewissen ebenfalls nicht,aber deine Begierede,deine Männlichkeit und dein Verstand werden dich irgenwann dazu verlocken..",sagte Carlisle und stand auf.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Jasper endgültig das Zimmer und ging hoch in sein Zimmer.

In dieser Nacht dachte er nur an sie... und wartete darauf,dass sein Herz ihm sagte,dass es richtig war,was er tat,und das Carlisle falsch lag,doch diese Antwort kam nicht,und Jasper fragte sich,ob sein Herz überhaupt noch da war...

**So,ein weitere Teil.Die nächsten werden wieder besser,bin nur gerade was im Stress,da hier bald wieder die Schule anfängt :(**

**Freu mich auf eure Reviews und bis bald,  
KimmieLu**


	3. Stärken

They were made for each other,but not meant for each other.

Den ganzen nächsten Tag lag Jasper auf seinem Bett,ohne sich zu rühren.

Sein Herz schlug schon lange nicht mehr.Er war nur noch eine kalte Gestalt,ein Nichts,ein verlorenes und gestorbenes Leben.

Wenn er verschwinden würde,wem würde es schon großartig auffallen.

Carlisle,Emse,Edward?

Seinen anderen Geschwistern?

Sie würden nicht mehr weiter an ihn denken...

Er _musste_ verschwinden...er musste sie gehen lassen- sein kleines Mädchen.

Sie wusste nichts von seinem wirklichem Leben,was er war,was er ihr alles antun könnte.

Und sie durfte es niemals erfahren.

Katie _musste_ Geschichte für ihn werden.

Er sollte aufstehen,seine Sachen packen,udn abhauen.

Sollte er ein Brief schreiben,auf Wiedersehen sagen,und würde das alles nicht passend sein,für jemanden,der vorhatte,nie wieder zu kommen.

Doch er stand nichta uf,packte nicht seine Sachen,und schrieb keine Brief.

Er lag da,und starrte die Zimmerdecke an... und dachte nach.

,Jasper",rief Emse plötzlich und er setzte sich auf, ,Besuch für dich",sagte sie erneut und Jasper stand langsam auf.

Sein Körper kam ihm noch nie so steif vor wie gerade und langsam ging er die Stufen hinunter.

Er wollte niemanden sehen.Er wollte nachdenken und...

Er sah auf udn sah direkt in Katies lächelndes Gesicht,und all seine Pläne verbrannten vor seinen Augen wie Papier,das Feuer fang.

Er war das Papier.Katie das Feuerzeug,dass ihn in sekundenschnelle in den Jungen verwandelte,der er vor so vielen Jahrhunderten gewesen war.

Ein Junge,der zur Männlichkeit heranwuchs,und sein richtiges Leben verlor,bevor es anfing.

Und dennoch schaffte es Katie,ihn wieder in das zarte Alter von 19 zu versetzten.Ein dummer Junge im Gefühlschaos.

,Katie?",fragte er immer noch schwer atmend und sie kam herein.

Emse lächelte und ließ beide allein.

Sie sah den Blick,den Cralisle ihr zuwarf,doch sie funkelte nur zurück,und ging weiter ins Wohnzimmer.

,Hi Jasper..ich wollte ..eigentlich nur fragen..wie es dir..ehmm geht..?",sagte sie und sah ihn schüchternd an,doch als sie aufsah,hatte Jasper sie zärtlich in seine Arme genommen und ihr zärtlich einen Kuss gegeben.

Katie vergaß ihr menschliches Verlnagen zu atmen und verschrank ihre Arme über seinem Nacken.

Dieser Moment sollte niemals enden.. _niemals._

,Darf ich dich nach oben bitten?Da sind wir unter uns",flüsterte er ihr zärtlich ins Ohr und nahm ihre Hand.

,Du weißt nicht,wie das hier enden kann",sagte Carlisle als Emse ihn von hinten umarmte.

,Wieso?",fragte sie ihn und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

,Ist es nicht schon schwer genug für ihn,Alice verloren zu haben?Musts du ihm auch noch Katie rauben?",ihr Ton wurde zunehmen lauter und eindringlicher.

,Was soll aus _uns_ werden?Aus unsere Familie?Wir sind Vampire!Nachtgeschöpfe...wir lieben keine Menschen... wir waren welche,aber unser Leben hat sich geändert...wir sind nicht mehr für Menschen gemacht...wie sieht das keiner ein";sagte er und ließ sie los.

,Denkst du etwa,dass unser Sohn sie verwandeln will?",sagte sie geschockt und sah ihn an.

,Ja,das denke ich... und ich weiß,wie er regieren kann,wenn er durstig ist.Und genau deswegen ist es _falsch_..",sagte er und drehte sich um,seine Hände verkrampft.

,Ich hätte niemals gedacht,dass du ihm so wenig vertraust..",sagte sie leise und verließ sein Arbeitszimmer.

Noch lange stand er da am Fenster,hörte Jasper und Katie lachen,und bei jedem Ton dahcte er mehr daran,wie er ihn zur vernunft bringen könnte..und Katie in Sicherheit.

Er hatte schon so viele Bücher gelesen,Lieder gesungen,Theaterstücke gesehen,Schauspieler gesehen,Gedichte geschrieben,ausgedacht.. die Wlet,wie sie sich langsam veränderte,und doch blieb eine Sache gleich.

_**Die Stärke zwischen Liebenden.**_

Egal wie unterschiedlich sie war,egal wo sie passierte,wann.. an welchem Ort,in welcher Zeit.

Sie war stärker als jede andere Kraft in diesem Universum.


	4. Fühlen

_pueppchen: Danke für das Feedback und die Information..wusst ich gar nicht rotwerd :D  
Hab das Chapter noch einmal überarbeitet:)_

_Warten Wünschen Hoffen_

Dass sagte sie Jasper Tag für Tag, jedes Mal wenn er in Katies wunderschöne smaragdgrüne Augen sah, die jede Minute immer mehr funkelten.

_Warten_, sie endlich in die Arme zu nehmen und sie nicht mehr los zu lassen.

_Wünschen_, dass nichts passiert, dass er ihr nichts antut.

Und _hoffen_, dass sie respektiert werden.

,Woran denkst du?", fragte Katie, als sie dicht in Jaspers Arme gekuschelt auf seinem Bett lagen.

,An dich", sagte er und war kaum noch von ihren leicht rosa gefärbten Lippen weg, die nur so danach schrien, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

,Ich habe Angst",sagte er ohne es laut auszusprechen und versuchte, die Angst nicht in seinen Augen spiegeln zu lassen,besonders nicht wenn er Katie in seinen Armen hatte.

Jasper war Meister darin, andere Gefühle zu kontrollieren, zu ändern und doch war er nicht in der Lage, seine eigenen im Zaun zu halten.

Er hatte Carlisle's Worte nicht vergessen, denn dazu schmerzten sie viel zu sehr.

Er wollte Katie nicht aufgeben und doch auch nicht behalten.

Er wollte irgendetwas, was es nicht gab. Etwas, was nicht real war, was unmachbar war.

Das sagte ihm auf jeden Fall der Fleck in seinem Körper, wo sein Herz eine lange Zeit noch pochen sollte, und es doch schneller zum Schweigen gebracht wurde, als er gedacht hatte.

Katie kam näher, noch näher als jemals zuvor und stoppte nicht.

Sie hatte nach Edwards Erzählungen zu viel von ihrer älteren Schwester- furchtlos und voller Leidenschaft, die nicht erhört werden durfte, und doch waren sowohl Edward als auch Jasper nur zwei Männer.

Katies Hand fuhr leicht unter sein Shirt , stoppte auf seiner Brust und ruhte dort einen Moment, bis sie weiter wanderte und ihre Lippen schmelzten mit seinen zusammen.

, Katie..", doch er kam nicht mehr weiter – seine Lippen waren im Moment nicht für lange Gespräche bereit.

,Tschh", hauchte sie leicht an sein Ohr und fing an, leicht dran zu knabbern.

Er kannte diese Seite von Katie noch nicht, doch von Moment zu Moment fiel es ihm schwerer, dieser Begierde nicht nachzugehen.

,Katie..biiitee", wimmerte er und zog sie auf sich.

Er versuchte die Bilder von damals aufleben zu lassen, als er zuletzt so mit Maria zusammen war, so intim war, doch es war lange vor seinem Biss gewesen und nur noch verblasst.

Diese Situation war anderes- vollkommen anders.

Er war verliebt, er liebte sie und wollte es. Und jedoch wusste er auch, dass diese Gefahr schlimmer für sie war als alles andere was sie zusammen machte.

Jedes Gespräch, dass er mit seinen Brüdern darüber geführt hatte, jede noch so kleine Andeutung über dieses Thema wollte einfach nicht klar in sein Gedächtnis zurückkehren.

,Hast du.. ich mein"..was sagte er hier… er musste irgendwie wieder aus dieser Lage rauskommen, aus diesem Satz, dessen Antwort er eigentlich wusste.

,Ich mein mit .. Mike oder so", sagte er und sah ihr tief in die Augen, die einem Dschungel glichen. Wild und rasant, und zugleich leise und summend. Er wollte sie. So dringend.

, So etwas denkst du von mir?!", lächelte sie leise und Jasper war glücklich, dass sie es nicht zu ernst nahm.

, Ich wollte auf den Richtigen warten", flüsterte sie und ließ ihre Finger über seinen Jeansverschluss gleiten, bevor sie ihn anfing, leicht aufzuziehen.

,Bin ich der Richtige?", er hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Es wurde von Wort zu Wort schlimmer.

,Naja, ich wollte mir nur mal deine Shorts anschauen", sagte sie sarkastisch und legte sich neben ihn. doch das Schmunzeln in ihrem Gesicht sah er trotz allem noch aufblitzen.

_Neeein.. bitte nicht. Jasper Whitlock. Verdammt. Du liegst neben dem schönsten Mädchen. Einem Mädchen, dass dich will. Das anfängt. Du hättest nichts tun müssen._

_Und was tust du?! Du redest irgendeinen Schwachsinn und verdirbst die Stimmung._

,Weißt du noch als wir uns das erste Mal geküsst haben? An dem Morgen im Cafe?", sagte sie leise in die Dunkelheit und kuschelte sich an ihn.

,Ich werde ihn niemals vergessen. Wieso fragst du?"; sagte er vorsichtig und bedacht, nichts falsches zu sagen.

, In diesem Moment wusste ich es. Dass du der eine bist. Der Junge, der Mann mit dem ich zusammen sein will."

Unsere Mum meinte immer, dass man den einen besonderen Mann in dem Moment trifft, an dem man am schlimmsten verwirrt und vereinsamt ist. In diesem Moment wird dir klar, wen du vor dir hast und deine wahren Gefühle sprudeln nur so aus dir heraus."

Jaspers Verlangen wuchs mit jeder Sekunde und dieses Mal fing er an, Katies Hals mit sanften Küssen zu bedecken, während sie leicht in die dunkle Stille flüsterte.

,Als ich Mike geküsst habe, fühlte es sich schrecklich an… als ob ich meinen Bruder küssen würde.

Doch als wir uns geküsst haben, war es wie eine kleine Explosion in jedem Teil meines Körpers.Ich dachte ja nur, dass wir bereit wären…", und plötzlich stoppte sie. Jasper konnte ihr Gesicht zwar nicht erkennen, doch er hätte gewettet, dass ihr Gesicht nur so vor Scham glühte.

Keiner der beiden sagte was, keiner sah was, und nur ihr Tastsinn und ihre Gefühle leiteten dieses kleine Spiel mit dem Feuer.

Jasper fing an, ihr Hemd an der Seite aufzuziehen und ließ seine Hand über ihre nackte Haut wandern, was Katie leicht erschaudern ließ.

Er wollte nicht, dass es so endete. Und doch konnte er nichts dagegen machen.

Wenn er egosistisch sein wollte, dann nur wenn es um ihn ging, nicht wenn sie mit drin hing.

,Jasper", murrte sie leise bis sie in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

,Nacht meine Wunderschöne", hauchte er sanft in die Dunkelheit und hätte sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht,als endlich noch einmal schlafen und alles für einen Moment vergessen zu können, denn hätte sein Herz geschlagen, hätte es vor blutenden Tränen nur so geströmt.

Doch da für ihn die Nacht schon seit langen zum Tag wurde, kuschelte er sich vorsichtig an Katies warmen und schlafenden Körper ran - behutsam um sie auf gar keinen Fall zu wecken,und sah sie an.

Er wusste, dass sie vielleicht den gleichen Fehler machen wüde wie Bella, und doch musste er sich eingestehen, dass er in dieser Hinsicht genau so egoistisch war wie Edward,und doch wollten beide nur das gleich... endlich _richtig_ zu lieben.

Flashback

,Was hast du eigentlich in letzter Zeit",sagte Jasper und hielt ALice am Arm fest,die ihn noch nicht einmal mehr ansah.  
,Was ich habe?!Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht.. ",sagte sie und Jasper ließ sie nach einem letzten Blick in ihre Augen los, denn gebracht hätte es sowie so nichts mehr.  
,Okay, dann rede nicht mehr mit mir.. ",und doch wollte er nicht, dass sie nichts mehr sagt.  
,Keine Angst, dass werde ich auch nicht mehr.. und übrigend, fass mich nicht noch einmal so an wie gerade..",und mit einem letzten Blick stürmte sie aus dem Zimmer.

Der Grund wieso sie es vermied mit ihm zu reden hatte eine für die Familie gerechtfertigten Grund - nämlich ihre Versionen.  
Ob sie es schon länger gesehen hatte, was in Jaser vorging und seit wann es für sie fest stand, dass ihr damals noch Ehemann einen Menschen liebte wusste keiner, und vielleicht würde sie niemand wieder sehen, um es jemals zu erfahren.  
Doch nicht nur das führte damals zum Scheitern der Ehe... zu viel war passiert, das Verliebtsein wurde zu einem Gefecht aus oft gar nicht mal so bös gemeinten Worten und Streitigkeiten, doch die Unterschiede beider wurden immer schwieriger zu akzeptieren, und vorallem Alcie verstand oft nicht, wieso Jasper sich doch sehnte, unter Menschen zu sein, auch wenn es für ihn zu einer großen Gefahr wurde.

Vorsichtig beugte er sich ein wenig runter und drückte leicht seine Stirn gegen ihre.  
,Was machst du mit mir?",flüsterte er und küsste sie leicht.  
Dann schloss er die Augen, hörte ihr Herz schlagen und wünschte sich, er könne ihr seines schenken.

**So, ein weiteres Chapter wird bald folgen:D  
Spätestens morgen :D  
Kommentiert und seit gespannt wie es weiter geht... uuuundd  
danke an alle Leser,  
Bis bald,  
KimmieLU**


	5. Morgenröte

_Ein großes Danke an alle Adds und Reviews!  
Ich hoffe euch gefällt der nächste Teil:)_

**_Morgenröte_**

Langsam und noch ziemlich verschlafen öffnete Lily ihre Augen.

Die Morgensonne erleuchtete das komplette Zimmer und sie kuschelte sich noch näher an Jasper ran, der hinter ihr verdeckt im Schatten lag.

Obwohl sie es nicht sah, merkte sie, dass es sie anstarrte, und doch genoss sie seine Blicke.

, Wie hast du geschlafen?", fragte er leise und küsste sie vorsichtig auf den Hinterkopf.

, Wie man halt so schläft wenn man beeinflusst wird", sagte sie und lächelte ein wenig, denn wirklich sauer konnte sie ihm nicht sein. ,Es .. es tut mir leid, aber es war besser so", sagte er und zog sie näher an sich.

Er konnte nicht mehr ohne ihre Nähe.. und genau das war ihm in der letzte Nacht mehr als bewusst geworden.

Ohne zu antworten legte sie seinen Arm weg und stand langsam vom Sofa auf.

, Bitte Lily, es tut mir wirklich leid", bat er sie und setzte sich ebenfalls auf..

Lily liebte es, ihn zu betteln zu sehen, auch wenn es etwas vielleicht gemein war, doch nach seinen geheimen Waffen sie zum Schlafen zum Bringen war eine kleine Strafe wirklich nötig.

Ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen ging sie weiter und blieb am Schrank stehen.

Jasper sagte inzwischen nichts mehr und sah traurig aus dem Fenster.. die Sonne brannte in seinem Gesicht, doch was sollte das jetzt noch schlimmer machen..

Er hatte es nicht gewollt, aber er war, auch wenn es vielleicht doof klang, noch nicht bereit ihr so nahe zu sein und sich dabei komplett zu beherrschen, und doch schrie sein Körper danach, mehr als jemals in seinem Leben vorher.

Er vergötterte sie, er wollte sie.. mehr als alles andere.. und wie sie da stand, am Schrank, wäre er am liebsten zu ihr hingegangen und hätte sie einfach nur noch aufs Bett geschmissen.

Lily wusste von seinen Blicken, die er ihr nur noch kurz schenkte..

Wie er da saß, seine Haare etwas zerzaust und mit einem traurigen Blick, hätte sie sich so gerne wieder zu ihm gekuschelt, doch näher als die Nacht über würde sie ihm eh nicht sein.

Damit hatte sie sich schon abgefunden, auch wenn es schmerzte.

Wenn sie an ihre Schwester dachte, die doch schon so viel mehr mit Edward erlebt hatte, sehnte sie sich noch mehr nach solch ähnlichen Momenten mit Jasper.

_Nur sie beide.. allein.. ungestört.. und für immer.._

Mehr wünschten sich beide nicht, und doch klang es wie ein unerfüllbarer Wunsch.

Für zwei Menschen war dies gewiss nicht schwierig oder mit Gefahren verbunden, aber mit Jaspers Temperament als Mann, der eine Frau begehrt, sah es anders aus.

Jaspers Blick haftete auf seine Freundin und er sah sie länger an. Sein Blick fand einfach gerade keinen anderen Ort.

Der Raum war mit Stille erfüllt, kein einziger Ton war zu hören und Japser schaute nicht weg.

Er hatte einen solchen Moment noch _nie_ erlebt,und Lily war nicht die erste Frau in seinem Leben, und doch wirkte sie auf ihn anderes. Ob es davon kam, dass sie so menschlich war im Gegensatz zu ihm , oder ob er nur zum ersten Mal die Liebe emfand, die er als junger Mann erleben wollte, wusste er nicht, aber sie war _das eine ganz bestimmte_ Mädchen.

Sein sonst kalter Körper schien zu brennen, wäre Blut durch seine Adern geflossen, wäre es geströmt, es hätte gebrannt und wäre in sekundenschnelle durch seinen Körper auf und ab geflossen.

Lily spürte die Röte, die ihre Wangen glüte, als sie sich langsam das Nachthemd auszog.

Seine Blicke brannten in ihrem Nacken als sie weiter fortfuhr.

Plötzlich spürte sie seine für sie kalten Hände an ihrem Rücken, seine Lippen küssten zärtlich ihr Steißbein und sie ließ ihren Kopf zurück fallen.

Was immer hier auch gerade geschah.. es durfte nicht enden.

, Du bist wunderschön", flüsterte er in die Stille und sie drehte sich um.

,Wie kannst du nur so mit mir spielen?", sagte er leicht grinsend und küsste sie erneut.

Jetzt stand sie vor ihm, ohne jegliche Bekleidung.

Er trat einen Schritt zurück und fing an, einen Knopf seines Hemdes aufzuknöpfen.

Lilys Herz raste, die Zeit schien für immer stehen zu bleiben.

Mit einem leisen Rauschen fiel das Hemd zu Boden und vorsichtig nahm er sie hoch.

Ohne den nächsten Kuss zu stoppen legte er sie aufs Bett und beuget sich über sie.

Ihre Hände wanderten langsam über seine nackte Brust, die so männlich wirkte, so stark, so blass.

,Ich liebe dich", sagte er leise und Lily erschauderte unter seinem Körper….


	6. Stürmischer Abschied

Her skin is like velvet

Her skin is like velvet  
Her face cut from stone  
Her eyes when she's smiling  
Will never reach home  
But hear how she sings

Her touch would be tender  
Her lips would be warm  
But when we're together  
I'm always alone  
But hear how she sings  
But hear how she sings  
Hear how she sings

Her skin is like velvet  
So I went to her home  
Her place like a palace  
With things you can't own  
Her skin is like velvet  
And hear how she sings  
Hear how she sings...

(AHA – Velvet)

Jaspers Grinsen wollte nicht aufhören.. und es konnte ruhig so bleiben.

Seine Familie nahm immer noch an, dass er, im Gegensatz zu den anderen keine Gefühle hatte, kalt war, und sich nicht beherrschen konnte.

Doch so wie es hier danach aussah, war das gar nicht so.

Er hatte sein Traummädchen in den Armen, noch ganz außer sich und ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt, das Zimmer war heil geblieben und nichts war zerstört.

Zwar lagen sämtliche Decken und Kissen auf dem Boden, was aber keines weges zerstört aussah.

Sein Körper rotierte und er drückte Lily noch enger an sich. Seine Hände suchten sich einen Weg unter die Decke und streichelten ihre noch so warme Haut.

,Hi", sagte sie und biss sich lächelnd auf die Unterlippe.

,Na du", flüsterte er grinsend und Lily beugte sich vor um ihn sanft zu küssen.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm musste sie ziemlich wild aussehen, doch sie fühlte sich in diesem Moment so schön und begehrt wie noch nie zuvor.

,Es soll nie aufhören, Lily. Mach, dass es nie aufhört", sagte er und Lily legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust.

,Meinst du das können wir?", fragte sie leise und sah traurig aus.

Er sah sie länger an als sonst und strich ihr über die noch rot gefärbten Wangen, dann stand er auf.

Er sagte nichts.

,Jasper", sagte sie und klang auf einmal verzweifelt.

Doch im Moment war es falsch, dass er hier war und angezogen und in Gedanken verließ er das Zimmer.

Er konnte sich nicht noch einmal umsehen, und trotzdem wusste er, dass Lily weinend saß und nicht wusste was los war…


	7. Matildes Ende

pueppchen: Danke für den Kommentar, hat mich gefreut, dass es dir so gut gefallen hat:)

_,Die guten Eigenschaften, die einen Menschen befähigen, ein hoher Offizier zu werden -- sie sind es, die ihm den Weg der Erkenntnis verlegen, dass es Dinge gibt, die er nicht kann"_

Dieser Satz hatte Jasper zu oft in seinen früher Jahren gehört, und doch hatte er ihn in keinster Weise auch nur ein bisschen berührt. Er konnte alles was er jemals können wollte, und nichts auf der Welt würde ihm mehr Lust vollbringen als an der Macht zu stehen, auch sei es nur ein Bürgerkrieg.

Er rannte, und rannte. Die Worte spukten um ihn herum und hüllten ihn ein. Nein, sie schrieen, sie wollten dass er nicht mehr weiter kann, sie wollten ihn festhalten.

Bilder von seinen früheren Jahren kehrten zurück, klarer als alle anderen aus seiner Zeit als Mensch.

Er sah sich, in Uniform, mit Soldaten neben sich, die sich für ihn und ihr Land willenlos ihn den Tod stürzten.

Er hatte keine Angst etwas zu verlieren. Er war zu alt um seine Familie zu vermissen und zu jung um zu begreifen, was ihm alles noch entgehen würde.

Der Krieg, die Macht und alles andere in diesen Bereichen- da war sein zu Hause, wie für einen Seemann das Meer die schönste Begierde aller war.

Er sah Männer vor sich, die ihn anbettelten, nicht nach vorne zu müssen, die um Frau und Kinder weinten, und es ließ ihn kalt. Er hatte kein Mitleid mit den Kindern, die sich später nicht mehr an die Gesichter ihrer Väter erinnern konnten, nicht mit den Müttern, die nie über den Verlust ihres Ehemannes hinweg kamen.

Die Bilder sprühten um ihn herum, sie ließen ihn nicht mehr los und griffen ihn, drückten ihn mit aller Kraft auf den Boden und ließen ihn erstarren.

_Was war er für ein Mensch gewesen, der sein Leben dem Krieg schenkte._

Er stellte sich vor, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn er Katie damals kennen gelernt hätte, sich genau so verliebt hätte ihn sie… sie geheiratet hätte, ihr Kinder geschenkt hätte, die an heißen Sommertagen durch den Garten gelaufen wären.. ihre ersten Schritte, ihr Lachen..

Neue Bilder tauchten vor seinen Augen auf.. Maria, mehr Lust als alles andere… Alice, das Ziel einer Suche, doch nichts war so intensiv gewesen wie die letzten Stunden mit Katie.

Es war wie sein erstes Mal gewesen – es hätte sein erstes Mal sein sollen.

Mit dem Mädchen, dass er über alles liebte. Mit dem Gefühl, geliebt und begehrt zu werden.

, Mach, dass es nie aufhört, Lily", sagte er und sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Er strich sanft durch ihre blonden Haare, die im Sonnelicht eine etwas rötliche Färbung annahmen, und sie sah ihn mit ihren wunderschönen großen Augen an.

Sie sah aus, wie eine kleine zerbrechliche Porzellanpuppe, die man mit großer Vorsicht behandeln musste, weil sie sonst zerbrechen könnte..

Sein Schwester hatte eine gehabt, Matilde hatte sie sie genannt und nie außer Acht gelassen, bis an dem Tag, als Jasper sie mit Absicht auf den Boden geschmissen hatte und sie ihn hunderte von kleinen Teilen zersprang.

Die Bilder kreischten in seinem Gehört nach Aufmerksamkeit, plötzlich war es nicht mehr die Puppe, die zersprang, sondern seine kleine Katie, die er mit voller Wucht auf den Boden schmiss.

Es waren nicht die Tränen seiner Schwester, es waren seine Tränen.

Menschliche Tränen, die sein Gesicht überfluteten.

,Meinst du wir schaffen das?!", hatte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln gefragt und Jasper hatte das Gefühl, noch einmal zu sterben, noch einmal jegliche Chance zu verbauen.

Er nahm sich seine Kleider, streubte sie unordentlich über und merkte, wie Lily sich verwirrt aufsetzte.

,Jasper.. was ist.. was ist los?!"; fragte sie und hatte einen winzigen Anflug von Panik in ihrer Stimme, was seine momentanen Gefühleslage nur noch verschlimmerte.

_Sie durfte nicht die Puppe werden.. die durfte nicht wie Matilde enden.._

_Der nächste Teil folgt bald:)  
Muss erst einmal was für die Schule tun :(  
Freu mich über jeden Kommentar! :D_


	8. Ohne Abschied

Als Katie ein kleines Mädchen war, hatte sie eine kleine Puppe

Als Katie ein kleines Mädchen war, hatte sie eine kleine Puppe.

Klein und winzi,mit großen Augen.

Aber es war nicht eine kleine sie, sondern ein kleiner er.

Sie war die einzige in ihrem Kindergarten, die einen kleinen Puppenjungen besaß.

Als sie Jasper damals kennen lernte, sah er diesem kleinen Puppenjungen emrh als ähnlich.

Seine blonden zerzausten Haar,diese großen hasselnuss bis goldenen Augen, das kaum vorhandene Lachen, was dennoch nicht tot war.

Als sie sich letzten Morgen geliebt hatten, sah sie ihn vor sich,aber menschlich,mit blasser Haut.

Er lief auf Jasper zu und beide lachten.

…………

Mit schnellen Atem und nasser Stirn wachte sie auf, die Decken auf dem Boden, die Kissen daneben.

Tränenn rannen ihr Gesicht in schnellen Bahnen runter, und mit einem lauten Schrei schmiss sie weinenden die restlichen Kissen aus dem Bett.

Sie war sauer, verletzt, ihr Herz raste, und ihr Körper war eiskalt.

Es stürmte draußen und der Baum tanzte seinen wilden Walzer mit seinen verlorenden Freunden.

Der Mond schien hell, mit einer ganzen Sichel war er schön für eine kalte Winternacht.

Noch immer lag Jasper's Jacke auf dem Stuhl, die er dort vergessen hatte und noch nicht einmal abgeholt hat.

Sie hatte abertausend Mal probiert, auf seinem Handy, zu Hause.. doch er ging nicht ran- und Katie war zu verletzt.

Es stimmte nicht, was Jasper ihr damals erzählt hatte- sie wusste, wie es ist, ein Messer im Herz zu haben.

Es stich immer tiefer in ihr Inneres und holte all die schönen Gefühle und Erlebnisse raus, die sie jemals gespürt hatte.

Die Dunkelheit umschloss sie, der Mond spielte verstecken mit den Wolken, und langsam sah sie sich um.

Kalte Lippen waren kurz vor ihren, als sie die Hand ausstreckte.

Näher und näher glitten ihre Hände an das Unbekannte.

,Es.tut.mir.leid", sagte er leise und Katie holte aus.

Nur den Schlag hörte man in der Dunkelheit, dann ein Schluchzen.

,RAUS. VERLASS MEIN ZIMMER!", schrie sie und versuchte ihn von sich zu schubsen, doch sie knallte vor seine kalte und harte Brust, und Jasper griff ihre Hände.

,Katie! Es tut mir verdammt noch mal leid, aber ich war so.. es war so", sagte er und drückte sie an sich, denn Katie war zu schwach sich zu wehren.

Viele hunderte Filme, Theaterstücke, Bücher erzählten ihm, dass Frauen schwach werden, sich hingeben, verzeihen..

, Lass mich los!", weinte sie, ,Du haust einfach so ab.. ohne was zu sagen", schrie sie lauter und wehrte sich gegen seinen starken männlichen Griff. Seine Haut war noch kälter als sonst, und Katie bekam eine Gänsehaut.

, Bitte Katie..", flehte er. Er sah wild aus. Seine Haare waren immer noch strubbelig, und sein Hemd nur halb zugeknöpft, seine Jeans an machen Stellen aufgeschürft.

,Wieso?", flehte sie weinenden und hörte dennoch nicht auf sich zu wehren. Sie wollte nicht kraftlos wirken. So war sie nicht.

,Es war soo.. so intensiv, Katie. Ich brauchte Zeit, nachzudenken.. aber jetzt bin ich hier.. bei dir..", sagte er und Katie beruhigte sich ein wenig.

,So intensiv?! Also so schlimm?!", fragte sie leise und bewegte sich kaum.

,Nein.. so.. so wunderschön, Katie.. ich hab so was noch nie zuvor erlebt. Das musst du mir glauben!", sagte er leise und küsste sie, doch sie wehrte ihm kein Einlass, sondern drückte ihre Lippen hart aufeinander.

Sein Kuss prehlte ab.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen erneut, Nässe lief ihr das Gesicht runter.

, Du lügst, Jasper Hale. Du hast die ganze Zeit gelogen. DU BIST EINE LÜGE", sagte sie so leise, dass es wie ein Wispern klang, doch den Eindrang eines Schlages hatte.

,Nein,Kathleen.. ICH LIEBE DICH.. und ich will mit dir zusammen sein.. ja,ich will den Vormittag mit dir wiederholen, immer und immer wieder. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere..", sagte er genau so leise, lockerte seinen Griff und nahm ihre Hände in seine.

,Bitte", flüsterte er und drückte seine Stirn gegen ihre.

…

,Geh", sagte sie und zog ihre Hände langsam weg. Nichts von dem hatte gewirkt, die Wahrheit hatte nichts gebracht, seine Gefühle waren ihr egal gewesen..

Er hatte gehofft, dass es ein winziger Fehler gewesen wäre, über den man irgendwann gelacht hätte, eingekuschelt auf dem Sofa, zu zweit in friedlich Ruhe inmitten eines Kussen.

_Doch so sollte es nicht sein._


	9. Träume töten

Als Jasper wieder zu sich kam, war ihm klar geworden, was er wollte

Als Jasper wieder zu sich kam, war ihm klar geworden, was er wollte.

_Katie_..

Eine _gemeinsame_ Zukunft.

Vielleicht sogar .. ja, auch so seltsam wie es klang, mit _Kindern_.

Seitdem hatte er keine Zweifel mehr, dass er einmal im Leben etwas richtig machen würde.

Er würde endlich _lieben_.

Vielleicht würde er irgendwann ein Baby in seinen Armen halten, eine perfekte Mischung aus ihm und Katie.

Er würde genau so glücklich leben wie Edward und Bella, bis _für immer_.

Für immer würde starten, sobald er sie wieder in seinen Armen halten würde.. sie küssen und in ihre smaragdgrünen Augen schauen würde, die für immer _seins_ sein würden.

Verwirrt und nicht mehr atmend lief er durch den Wald.

Sie wollte es nicht.  
Sie wollte keine Zukunft mit ihm.

Mit seinen Kindern.. mit _ihren_ Kindern.

Er hatte ihr alles gesagt, es tat ihm leid, dass er abgehauen war, doch als er zurück kam, und sie da so sah, weinend auf dem Bett, zerbrach sein altes nicht mehr schlagendes Herz.

Doch es machte ein kleines Geräusch, zwar ein nicht reales, doch Jasper fühlte es.

Es war ein Zeichen, ein Zeichen sie endlich zu lieben und zu fühlen.

Filme, Theaterstücke, Bücher.. all diese erzählten immer wieder von Versöhnungen, die schöner als alles andere waren. Der gemeinsame Schmerz verwandelte sich in Liebe, und das für immer began.

Er wollte es richtig machen, einmal in seinem Leben den richtigen Anfang anfangen.

Ein Leben mit dem Mädchen, das sein Herz so schnell erobert hatte, wie niemand zuvor.

Und nie wieder hergeben sollte.

Er wollte, dass sie fühlte, was er für sie fühlte.

Diese Liebe, diesen Hass auf sich selbst, dass er nicht mehr menschlich war. Das er nicht danach außer Atem war, nicht errötet war, und das alles doch so intensiv spürte.

Sein Leben hatte nichts gutes an sich. Sowohl das menschliche als auch das nichtmenschliche.

Er hatte Alice verloren, und Katie.

Er hatte alles verloren, in dem Moment, als Katie ihn rauswarf.

Seine Zukunft, mit jemandem, dem ihm so wichtig war, so bedeutsam..

Als Katie am Vormittag auf seiner Brust lag, genoss er den Augenblick.

Sie sah so weiblich, so erwachsen aus, so begehrenswert.

Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass sie jemals jemanden anderen Lieben würde.

Sollte er es jetzt schon ansprechen? Das mit den Kindern?

Vielleicht war es ja der perfekte Tag, einen Nachkommen zu erschaffen.  
Er sah es nicht wie Edward, er sah eine Schwangerschaft nicht als Fehler, sondern als das Größte was den beiden noch passieren könnte, was sie _unsterblich_ machen würde, und ein neues Leben zu dritt beginnen würde.

Ein leichtes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. Er, sie und ein kleines Ding, das alle Aufmerksamkeit bekommen würde, Renesmee sogar vielleicht in den Schatten stellen würde.

Sie sah kurz hoch und Jasper überlegte ein zweites Mal.

Vielleicht sollte er sie doch irgendwo hin einladen, überraschen wäre noch besser..

Ein spontaner Urlaub, ein wunderschöner Strand.. nur sie beide, unter einem orangen Himmel.

Ja, das wäre eine wundervolle Geschichte, ein wundervoller Anfang von etwas Groartigem.

Wollte sie wohl einen Junge oder ein Mädchen.. vielleicht würden sie beides auf einmal hinbekommen, denn geübt waren sie schon nach einem Mal. Sie _passten_ einfach zusammen.

Seine Träume, seine Hoffnungen, jemals einen Sohn in seinen Armen zu halten, zersprang, schrie und verblasste in Sekunden.

Ihn zu trösten, wenn er weinte. Ihn zu küssen, wenn er lacht.

Und ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, wenn Katie beide ansah.

Bella und Katie würden nicht getrennt werden, und es würde eine dritte Cullen Generation geben.

Doch es sollte nicht so kommen.  
Er sollte Folks verlassen.. für immer.. nie wieder kommen.

Denn er hatte nichts mehr, was ihm noch irgendetwas bedeutete.

,Na, Jasper", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme. Eine weibliche Stimme, die ihm bekannt war.

Bekannt aus dunklen Zeiten. Zeiten, die er vergessen wollte.

Zeiten, von denen Katie niemals erfahren sollte..

Eine Zeit, die ein großer Fehler war, doch er war jung, und Maria die erste Frau, die ihm so nahe war.

,Maria", sagte er etwas außer Atem und ließ sich an einem Baum nieder.

, Menschen machen nur Theater", sagte sie und kam näher. Ein Geruch, der ihn fing, schwirrte um ihn herum.

_Ihr_ Duft.

,Wir gehören zusammen, Jasper", sagte sie und er erkannte ein wenig ihre spitzen Zähne.

,Nein.. Maria.. ich habe.. ich habe das eine Mädchen gefunden"; sagte er und wurde schwach.

Die Stimme, die er nie wieder hören wollte, riefen Emotionen wach, die so anders waren als bei Katie.

Das Unberechenbare, das Feuer in ihm drin, das Unvorstellbare.. Das Zynische .

Und Maria kam immer näher, bis ihre Lippen hart seine trafen.


	10. Traumland der Verwahrlosten

Katie saß am Bettrand, ihre Haare zerzaust, ihre Augen stark gerötet und angeschwollen

Katie saß am Bettrand, ihre Haare zerzaust, ihre Augen stark gerötet und angeschwollen.  
Es sollte so perfekt werden, ihr erstes Mal.

Ein erstes Mal, mit dem Jungen, den sie so liebte wie noch nie einen zuvor.

Und dann passierte es, Begierde umspielte die Lust. Liebe nahm die Überhand und alles passte.

Es war ein perfekter Anfang.

Und da lagen sie nun, kuscheln und sie noch ganz außer Atem im Bett.

Das hier, dieser Augenblick, hätte ein _für immer_ sein können.

Es hätte so perfekt sein können, so endlos, so wunderschön.

Sie hätten den restlichen Tag im Bett verbracht, und abends hätten sie sich den Sternenhimmel angeschaut.

Sie hätten vielleicht sogar geheiratet, ein Baby bekommen .…. so wie Edward und Bella.

Vielleicht sogar ein kleiner Junge.

Er hätte die Augen seines Vaters bekommen, die gleichen Haare, den gleichen Mund.

Vielleicht ihre Stirn, aber das war egal. Er sollte nur seinem Dad ähneln. Mehr wollte sie nicht.

Sie verlor sich in Träumereien, die niemals so passieren sollten…

, Na,mein Kleiner", Jasper saß in einem Schaukelstuhl und hielt seinen noch so winzigen Sohn in den Armen. Eingehüllt in einer blauen Wolldecke hatte er sich in die Arme seines Dad's gekuschelt.

, Und weißt du was.. ich bin so froh, dass es dich gibt.. und einen zweiten ganz besonderen Menschen..", sie sah sein Lächeln, dass er nur so lächelte, wenn er wirklich glücklich war.

Er hatte in letzter Zeit oft zu gelächelt.

, Mhmm.. weißt du wer das ist? Das ist die wunderschönste wunderbarste Frau dieser Welt und aller anderen Planeten."

Langsam beugte sie sich runter und legte ihr Kinn auf seine Schulter.

,Ich liebe euch" flüsterte er und küsste sie zart.

_Das_ hätte ihre Zukunft sein sollen.. ihre _gemeinsame_ Zukunft.


	11. Verführung wider Willen

,Lass mich verdammt noch mal los", sagte er und drückte Maria von sich

,Lass mich verdammt noch mal los", sagte er und drückte Maria von sich.

,Ui.. ist unser Major heute mal ganz stürmisch", sagte sie und ließ ihn nicht los.

,Ich habe das eine Mädchen", sagte er laut und wehrte sich noch stärker. Sie hatte wie immer seine Kräfte unterschätzt.

,Ein Mensch?! Ist ja noch besser als die Sachen mit diesem einem Mädchen.. Alice, oder wie war ihr Name?!", und mit einem fiesen Grinsen lachte sie auf.

Jasper schubste sie kräftig zur Seite und stand auf.

,Du weißt doch gar nicht wofür es sich lohnt zu kämpfen!", schrie er und die Eulen heulten laut auf.

,Du kennst nur den Krieg, mein Lieber. Zerstörer erster Klasse", und ihr Lachen klang verzweifelter als jemals zuvor.

, Oh doch, meine liebe Maria. Kathleen hat mir gezeigt, wofür es sich lohnt zu kämpfen."

,Für was? Was ist dein Sieg?! Ständige Verlockung.. Meine Güte, dein Bruder und du seit ja ganz angetan von diesen Menschen", sagte sie und zupfte sich ihr Kleid zurecht.

Würde man ihr als Mensch um diese Uhrzeit im Wald begegnen, wäre man ein leichtes Fressen – durch Herzstillstand in Sekunden tot.

, JA richtig, Maria. Ständige Verlockung und das ständige Gefühl geliebt zu werden", und erneut tauchten die Bilder auf…

, Du spielst mit dem Feuer.. sieh deinen Bruder an, und das Evamädchen… ihr kleines Monster..", sie kannte nichts Gutes. Kein bisschen. Sie lebte in ihrem inneren ständigen Krieg.

,Nenn meine Nichte nicht ein Monster. Reneesme hat Eltern, die sie lieben, die alles getan haben, um sich nicht zu verlieren. Egal wie schwierig es war!" Es würde bald Morgen werden.

, Oh, mein kleiner Whitlock reift heran. Was ist den mit diesem gut aussehenden Major geworden, der in jedes Schlachtfeld gerannt ist.. wird er jetzt auch ein fürsorglicher Daddy und lebt mit seinem Menschen bis in die Ewigkeit.. ihr Cullens seit nicht mehr das, was ihr mal wart, Whitlock", sie lachte nicht mehr. Ihre Augen schwarz wie die dunkelste Nacht des Jahres, wie eine Einladung in einen Kreislauf des Bösen nie endend.

, Sei still!", schrie er und drückte sie mit einer Wucht gegen den Baum, das alte Herbstblätter, kleine zähe Kämpfer, endgültig den Kampf verloren und im Sterben zum Boden schwebten.

Mit einem letzten Blick tief in ihre abartigen schwarzen Augen sah er sie an.

,Ja, Maria. Es ist Zeit, das größte Erlebnis zu starten, denn Katie wartet", sagte er und musste ein wenig grinsen, die Zeit als Dad war nicht mehr so fern.

Er durfte sie nicht verlieren.

Er hatte so oft gekämpft, den Tod so oft erblickt, und jetzt war es an der Zeit, dem Gegenteil dessen in die Augen zu schauen.. dem Schönsten was es gibt.

Der Lebensanfang.


	12. Verzeihen und Vergessen

Er rannte so schnell er konnte

Er rannte so schnell er konnte.

Er war auch früher schon ein guter und schneller Läufer gewesen, doch im Moment hatte er das Gefühl, nicht voran zu kommen.

Endlich erreichte er das Haus.

Es brannte noch Licht, was also bedeutete, dass er Katie nicht wecken musste.

Charlie war nicht da. Was für ein Glück.

Er wollte nicht vor seinem zukünftigen Schwiegervater die Tür eintreten müssen.

,Katie.. bitte.. mach auf", sagte er und lehnte sich an die Tür, Er hatte das Gefühl, nie wieder einatmen zu können. Theoretisch brauchten sie das auch nicht, doch Katie machte ihn menschlich. Sie ließ zu, dass er sich menschlich fühlte. Und ohne sie, gab es keine Luft mehr, die er einatmen konnte.

Katie öffnete langsam.. ihr fehlte Schlaf, sie sah verweint aus. Ohne ein Wort stürzte sie auf ihn zu und krallte ihre Finger in seinen Rücken und drückte sie fest an ihn.

Sie wollte ihn nie wieder los lassen.

Leise weinte sie und Jasper drückte sie noch ein wenig fester an sich.

Am liebsten hätte er so die Ewigkeit mit ihr verbracht.

Nie wieder etwas anderes gemacht als so nah an seiner Freundin zu sein. Er hatte viel zu lange ohne sie gelebt. Ohne sein Leben. Neben sich. Ohne Pfad.

Als sie ihn mit einem endlosen Kuss rein zog sah er Bella auf dem Sofa sitzen und beendete nur mit schwerem Herzen den Kuss, aber sie hatten noch genug Zeit.

,Bella räusperte sich leicht und stand dann mit einem Grinsen auf.

, Es ist schon spät, ich sollte meiner Tochter langsam gute Nacht sagen", sagte sie leicht um umarmte sie beide nur kurz, um die Stimmung nicht noch weiter zu ruinieren und verließ dann schnell das Haus.

, Es tut mir so.. „, doch weiter kam Katie nicht, denn sie wurde mit der romantischsten Verschlüsselung aller Worte erneut unterbrochen. Langsam umklammerten ihre Hände seinen Nacken und Jasper nahm sie langsam hoch.

, Tsch", sagte er nur in einer kleinen Pause und verschloss ihren Mund erneut mit seinem. Seine Lippen waren eiskalt, und doch so zärtlich und sanft.

Bella hatte Recht gehabt. Katie war für ihn geschaffen, genau so wie Edward für Bella.

, Katie. Ich will nicht mehr ohne dich sein.. ich .. ich habe so viel nachgedacht.. und ich denke, dass wir es schaffen könnten", sagte er leise, als sie endlich wieder in seinen Armen lag.

, Wenn ich etwas sage, haust du dann wieder ab", fragte sie leise und sah ernst aus, doch nach zwei Minuten brachen sie in ein gemeinsames Lachen aus.

, Ich glaub du unterschätzt mich meine Liebe", sagte er und drehte sie auf sich.

, Wirklich?", sagte sie und legte sich auf seine Brust. Sie war so warm , so wunderschön erhitzt.

Er wollte dieses Gefühl nie wieder verlieren.

Das erste Mal in seinem ganzen Leben, sowohl im menschlichem als auch im nicht menschlichem, fühlte er, dass er ein Zuhause gefunden hat.

Vorsichtig küsste er sie auf die Stirn und lauschte ihrem leisem Schnarchen.

Er hatte die ganze Nacht, seiner Prinzessin beim Schlafen zu zuschauen.

Und die Ewigkeit, die folgen würde.

pueppchen : Danke für den Comment Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat.. ja, ich fand iwie, dass Jasper mal ein etwas anderes Image braucht xD

Mehr wird bald folgen,

KimmieLu


	13. Gefühlschaos

pueppchen: Danke fürs Review

_pueppchen: Danke fürs Review! ____ Und ja, die Geschichte hier wird auf jeden Fall noch weiter gehen, nur fiel mir die zweite gestern ein._

_Ich schreib an beiden auf jeden Fall weiter. Und hier werden die nächsten Chapter auch wieder was lustiger und spannender :D_

Happy Ends hatten in der Cullen Familie bis jetzt immer gehalten, auch wenn es hin und wieder einmal ein Problem gab, trennten sie sich nicht sofort. Alle, bis auf ein Paar. Jasper und Alice. Durch stärkere Willenskräfte zusammen geführt, durch verloren gegangene Gefühle getrennt.

Und nun hatte er wie Alice eine neue Liebe gefunden – Kathleen, Bellas jüngere Schwester.

Ein zweiter in der Familie, der sich zu einem Menschen hingezogen fühlte. Nein, es war stärker, viel stärker.

,Hey", sagte er leise, als sie Abends zusammen auf dem Sofa in seinem Zimmer lagen.

,Hi", sagte sie und errötete. Nur eine wunderschöne Sache an ihr.

,Na", sie wusste schon, wo das Gespräch enden würde.

Langsam beugte sich Jasper vor und küsste seine Freundin langsam und genüsslich. Durst hatte er keinen. Und wenn er welchen hatte, lag es sicherlich nicht an ihrem Blut, denn dass roch für ihn, so unschön wie es sich anhören möchte, grausam.

Er hatte sich noch nie für ihr Blut interessiert, und das würde sich sicherlich auch nicht ändern.

Katie kuschelte sich an ihn. Schon längere Zeit hatten sie das Haus nicht mehr verlassen, viel zu wichtig war es ihnen einfach nur beisammen zu sein.

Vielleicht war es auch die Ablehnung, die sie von den anderen erfuhren, besonders von Bella, was Katie schwer zu schaffen machte, sie es Jasper jedoch nicht zeigen wollte. Zwar merkte er, dass es ihr nicht so gut ging, doch wollte er ihre Gefühle nicht ändern, denn die Liebe zwischen ihnen war so wunderschön, dass sie alles überstehen würden.

, Meine Süße! Willst du mir jetzt erklären, was los ist?", und Katie stöhnte auf.

, Es ist nichts, zum hundertsten Mal", sagte sie und versuchte zu lächeln, ein sehr misslungener Versuch eine Lüge zu unterstützen.

, Ich spüre deine Gefühle , Katie", sagte er und ihr wurde noch einmal mehr bewusst, dass sie in dieser Beziehung keine Gefühle verstecken konnte.

, Es ist nur.. ach, ich weiß es nicht, Jasper! Bella hasst mich seit ich auf der Welt bin. Und jetzt, wo wir zusammen sind, ist sie noch abweisender", sagte sie und Tränen liefen in kleinen Rinnsalen über ihr Gesicht. Jaspers kalte Hand fing sie auf und strich sie weg. Er _wollte_ sie nicht so sehen, es sollte ihr nicht schlecht gehen.

, Sie _hasst_ dich nicht", sagte er und zog sie an sich. Die Beziehung zu seiner „Schwägerin" war zwar von kleinen Zwischenfällen nicht von Anfang an perfekt gewesen, und würde auch niemals mehr als okay sein, doch konnte er sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass sie Katie wirklich hassen würde.

Und doch wusste er, dass etwas vorgefallen sein musste, dass sie dazu brachte, dies von Bella zu denken.

,Willst du mir etwas darüber erzählen?", fragte er und küsste sie leicht auf die noch nasse Wange.

,Sie meinte damals zu mir, dass ich es Schuld sein, dass sich Mum und Dad wieder getrennt haben", sagte sie und ihre Augen wurden erneut nass.

,Was?", fragte er ungläubig und setzte sich auf.

, Ja, ich bin in ihren Augen der Grund, wieso alles schief gelaufen ist", sagte sie und Jasper ging zum Fenster. Hätte er sie noch einmal so verweint gesehen, hätte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten können, ihre Gefühle nicht ändern.

_**,Bella", sagte Katie, damals noch mit blonden Löckchen, und einem ausgefallenem Zähnchen.**_

_**,Was?!", schrie Bella hinter geschlossener Türe. Das Katie schon seit zehn Minuten klopfte störte sie keineswegs, außer dem Lärm- der störte sie wirklich.**_

_**,Spielen wir etwas?", sagte Katie, die ihre Puppen schon von oben mitgebracht hatte.**_

_**,Frag Mum", kam nur als Antwort und Katie horchte erneut. Es kam keine weitere Antwort.**_

_**, Sie meint, wir sollen zusammen spielen", sagte sie und versuchte ihre Schwester doch noch zu überreden. Außerdem war ihre Mum gerade beschäftigt, und sie wollte mit Bella spielen.**_

_**Bella riss die Tür auf und Katie schrak zusammen.**_

_**,Verdammt noch mal, Kathleen! Ich bin beschäftigt", schrie sie laut und Katie sah sie mit großen Augen an. **_

_**,Danach? Spielen wir dann Puppen? Du kannst auch mit Milli spielen", sagte sie und grinste. Milli war ihre Lieblingspuppe, aber wenn Bella mitspielen würde, könnte sie sie haben.**_

_**,Nein". Für eine fünfjährige eine ziemlich harte Antwort, doch Katie ließ nichts unversucht und lief durch die offene Türe, doch hatte sie nicht mit Bellas Reaktion gerechnet, die sie am arm packte und aus dem Zimmer zog.**_

_**,Weißt du was? Wenn es dich nicht geben würde, und deine dämlichen Puppen, wären Mum und Dad noch glücklich. Du hast alles kaputt gemacht!", schrie Bella und Katie fing an zu weinen an. Bella hob Milli auf und schmiss sie gegen die Wand, wodurch sie ihren Kopf verlor, was Katie noch mehr zu schaffen machte. Rene hörte von unten das Geschrei ihrer Töchter und eilte herauf. Bella knallte erneut die Tür zu und ließ ihre kleine Schwester weinend auf den Boden zurück.**_

_**,Mein kleiner Schatz", sagte sie und nahm sie hoch. Sie hatte nur noch den Körper von Milli in der Hand, und Rene bückte sich um den Kopf aufzuheben. ,Keine Angst, wir bringen sie in die Puppenklinik, und dann ist sie wieder wie neu", versuchte sie die Kleine zu beruhigen.**_

_**, Und hör nicht auf sie. Du bist was ganz einzigartiges und hast nichts kaputt gemacht, okay?", doch Katie hörte nicht auf zu weinen. Zu schwer hatten Bella' s Worte sie getroffen, denn so etwas wollte keiner hören, besonders nicht von einer so engen Person.**_

Jasper traf die Geschichte hart. So hatte er Bella wirklich nicht eingeschätzt.

,Tshh", sagte er, als er Katie erneut in den Arm genommen hatte. Er fühlte die Nässe auf seinem Hemd, ein Meer von Katies Tränen, das in seinem Stoff einsank. Es machte ihm nichts aus.

, Und jetzt das mit deiner Familie.. ich mein, immer zerstör ich etwas", und erneut brach sie in Tränen aus.

, Denkst du etwas, dass unsere Beziehung meine Ehe zerstört hätte?", sagte er erschrocken und hielt sie von sich. Sie nickte nur.

,Süße, sie hat mir gezeigt, was mir all meine Existenz so sehr gefehlt hat.. unsere Liebe ist das Stärkste und schönste was ich erlebt habe, Kathleen Swan. Nicht wird uns jemals wieder trennen, dass kannst du mir glauben", und er meinte, was er sagte.

, Sie wird mich niemals lieben", sagte sie und hörte auf zu weinen.

,Dann hat sie wohl Pech gehabt", sagte er und seine Augen leuchten golden auf.

,Weißt du was? Ich habe eine Idee!", sagte er und Katie sah ihn verwirrt an.

, Es tut dir nicht gut hier zu leben, und bei Charlie fühl ich mich nicht wohl, er mag mich noch weniger als Edward, und deshalb…", er hielt die Luft an, hob sie hoch und schleuderte sie herum, , kaufen wir uns ein Haus", und wartete auf Katies Reaktion, die immer noch ein wenig geschockt aussah. , Wow", sagte sie und auch ihre Augen leuchteten auf.

,Was meinst du?", fragte er und sah sie gespannt an.

, Ich hab nicht so viel Geld"; sagte sie und sah enttäuscht auf den Boden.

, Du musst nichts bezahlen. Es ist ein Geschenk", sagte er und räusperte sich.

, Willst du mich heiraten, Miss Kathleen Swan?", und Katie brach erneut in Tränen aus, doch dieses Mal aus Freude.

, Ja.. jaa.. oh mein Gott, natürlich will ich das", sagte sie und küsste ihn.

Doch bei diesem einen Kuss blieb es natürlich nicht.

_Das nächste Chapter folgt noch heute Abend ___


	14. Der Diamantendieb

Als sie am Morgen aufwachte und sie sich an die Nacht und denAbend zurückerinnerte, konnte sie ihr Grinsen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

,Na", wie sie es doch liebte, wenn Jasper sie so ansah und dies sagte.

Ohne zu antworten küsste sie ihn leidenschaftlich.

,Warst du die ganze Nacht hier?", sagte sie und schaute auf die Uhr. Es war schon Mittag.. sonst weckte er sie spätestens um neun.

,Nein, nicht die ganze Nacht", er lächelte nicht, wie sonst immer.

,Was hast du gemacht?", frage sie und kuschelte sich an ihn.

, Ich war bei Carlisle", sonst kam nichts. Katie bekam ein Gefühl im Bauch, dass sie nur hatte, wenn irgendetwas passiert ist.

,Und?", Jasper konnte die Nervosität in ihrer Stimme hören. Sollte er es ihr sagen? Er hatte Angst, wie sie reagieren würde.

,Jasper", ihre Stimme nahm einen ernsten Ton an. Das geschah nur selten.

, Bella war bei deinem Vater, und der dann bei meinem Dad", er konnte sie nicht ansehen.

,Ist etwas passiert?", sie bekam Angst.

, Bella wusste von Edward, dass ich dich fragen würde.Genau das hat sie Charlie erzählt", Jasper wollte sie nicht ansehen. Nicht in ihre angsterfüllten Augen.

,Was hat er dazu gesagt?", sie wusste, dass es nichts positives sein konnte. Er mochte Jasper nicht. Nur schwer konnte er Edward akzeptieren, aber mit Jasper vermied er jeglichen Kontakt.

, Er will, dass du menschlich bleibst", sagte er und stand auf.

Sie wusste, was das bedeuten würde. Genau wie Jasper. Sie kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug, er würde sich nicht widersetzen. Er würde gehorchen. Eine Eigenschaft, die er inzwischen _zu sehr_ befolgte.

,Und was meint Carlisle?", sie wollte die Antwort nicht hören.

, Was glaubst du denn? Dass er für uns ist? Er gibt ihm hundertprozentig Recht?Wieso sollte mal jemand für uns sein", sagte er laut.

, Was machen wir", sie wusste nicht, was jetzt geschehen würde. Doch mit Jaspers Reaktion hätte sie im leben nicht gerechnet.

, Wir brechen die Regeln", er zog sie so dicht wie es ging an seinen Körper und küsste sie. Sie spürte seine Zähne, und ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken.

Verträumt öffnete sie die Augen und sah Jasper an, der sie anlächelte. Er hatte sie überrascht.

, Ich liebe es, wenn du Regeln brichst", sagte sie und Jasper nahm ihre Hände in seine.

,Hast du wirklich geglaubt,dass sie mich davon abhalten können, dich zu meiner Frau zu nehmen?", gewisse Eigenschaften seiner menschlichen Zeit hatte er wirklich noch nicht abgelegt, doch in diesem Fall war das mehr als nützlich.

, Weißt du was?", Jasper schüttelte leicht den Kopf, und sah seine Verlobte noch einen Moment länger an. Sie war zu schön um wegzuschauen.

, Ich dachte mein Traumprinz auf dem weißen Pferd würde niemals kommen", Jasper lachte laut auf.

,Als ich noch Mayor war, hatte ich ein weißes Pferd", Katie schlug ihn leicht und küsste ihn.

,Mit dem romantisch sein üben wir noch einmal", sagte er und lachte mit ihr.

,Wir haben die Ewigkeit nur für uns", sagte sie und nur ihr Atmen war noch zu hören.

Er wollte diese Momente niemals mehr hergeben.

Seit er mit Katie zusammen war, fühlte er wieder menschlich.

Es war ihm egal, was Charlie sagen würde, oder Carlisle. Er wusste, dass sie gegen diese Ehe sein würden. Und doch verstand er es. Charlie hatte seine Liebe verloren, seine älteste Tochter. Er sah ihn als Monster, dass auch nun seine jüngste Tochter in die Verdammnis ziehen würde.

_Beide_ liebten Katie. Keiner wollte sie verlieren, doch nur einer hatte ihr _Herz_ für immer gewonnen.

,Und was hat mein Traumprinz jetzt vor?", fragte sie und zog ihn mit aufs Sofa.

, Durchbrennen", sagte er schlicht und Katie lachte, doch gewiss nicht lange. Er meinte es ernst.

Als sie ihm nicht antwortete, spürte Jasper plötzlich ein Gefühl, dass er für immer vergessen wollte.

Plötzlich kam eine Angst hoch, Katie könnte gegen seinen Vorschlag sein und er würde sie verlieren und er würde alleine..

, Ich liebe dich!", sagte sie nur und küsste ihn erneut. Erleichtert atmete er auf und zog sie hoch. In der Sonne glänzten ihre Augen wie einzigartige Diamanten.

Diamanten, die man verstecken musste.

**…… _er war der Dieb, der den Diamanten stehlen würde, einhüllen würde, in Seide,verstecken würde ,sodass keiner ihn mehr findet, und doch ist der Diamant bei ihm so sicher wie bei keinem anderen. Er würde ihn hüten und die Ewigkeit über ihn decken, sodass sie für immer zusammen sein würden._**

_So,wie versprochen ein neues Chapter:)  
Die nächsten werden wieder spannender, denn jetzt beginnt ja erst der Spaß :D_

_pueppchen: Daaanke für dein Review:)_


	15. Eine Frage des Gefühls

Es war inzwischen schon Nachmittag und Jasper saß immer noch am Laptop

Es war inzwischen schon Nachmittag und Jasper saß immer noch am Laptop. Er suchte nach einem neuen Wohnort für beide, an denen sie ungestört waren.

Das eigentliche „durchbrennen" versuchte er zu verdrängen, obwohl Katie zu ihm hielt, und doch war er wieder der Egoistische, der Katie aus ihrer gewohnten Umgebung raus reißen würde.

Katie räumte leise ihre Sachen aus dem Schrank, ungewohnt still und Jasper klappte den Bildschirm runter. Er zog sie zu sich und sah sie lange an.

,Ist es noch wegen Bella?", fragte er leise und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

, Nein, nur .. ach, ich will einfach nicht, dass du dich wegen mir von deiner Familie trennst", doch in diesem Augenblick klopfte es an der Tür und beide riefen herein.

,Hi", ein blonder Kopf streckte sich ins Zimmer. _Rosalie_.

, Hi ihr beiden, ich hoffe, wir stören nicht", sagte sie und zog Emmet mit rein, als Jasper sie rein winkte.

Katie und Rosalie hatten ein um einiges besseres Verhältnis zueinander als Bella und Rosalie.

Seitdem Rennesmee auf der Welt war, und es Bella wieder besser ging, musste Rosalie sich von ihr fern halten. Es machte Rosalie furchtbar zu schaffen, und in dieser Zeit wuchs die Freundschaft zu Katie enorm. Vielleicht war es auch, weil Alice die Familie verlassen hatte, aber keiner sprach es jemals wieder an.

Katie lächelte beide an, als sich Emmet auf das weinrote Ledersofa niederließ.

,Spiel?", fragte er Jasper, dieser nickte nur, und mit einem Kuss für ihre jeweilige Frau verließen sie das Zimmer, in einer hitzigen Debatte ob nun die Lakers oder die Dogers gewinnen würde. Für die beiden Mädchen fremde Welten, denn diese lachten nur und Rosalie setzte sich zu Katie.

, Ehm, ich hab gehört, ihr wollt durchbrennen?", bei Rosalie hatte das Wort _durchbrennen_ eine unfassbare Faszination im Wortklang, und Katie musste ein kleines Grinsen zurückhalten, denn eigentlich war es eine geheime Aktion – aber die Betonung liegt dann wohl bei _war_.

,Ja, eigentlich hatten wir das vor", und Rosalies Augen glühten Honig färbend auf.

, Können wir mit?", sie sagte es schnell, ihre Augen inzwischen mehr wild als freudig, und Katie wusste nicht mehr so recht, was sie sagen sollte.

, Wir stören euch auch nicht.. nur.. wir wollen auch mal so etwas tun", ein kleines Lachen entfuhr ihr, und Katie musste auch auflachen, doch versuchte direkt wieder eine ernste Miene auf zu setzten, denn wollte sie nicht, dass Rosalie dachte, sie würde über ihre Pläne lachen.

, Du meinst, _durchbrennen_?", fragte sie und Rosalie nickte begeistert.

, Seit wir zusammen sind, haben wir uns noch nie von unsere Familie getrennt.. und.. wir wollen euch nicht alleine lassen.. ihr seit uns _wichtig_, Katie", und Katie war kurz davor, den Druck, den sie innerlich spürte, ausbrechen zu lassen, doch atmete sie einmal tief durch und sah weg.

, Es sind nicht alle gegen euch. Auch wenn es für euch so aussieht..", im Moment wusste Katie nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Ihr Atmen wirkte schwer, und es klappte nicht mehr.. winzige Tränen flossen ihr zartes Gesicht runter.

Rosalie nahm ihre Hand und sah sie an. , Ich weiß, wie sehr Jasper dich liebt, und wie sehr er auf solch eine Liebe gewartet hat. Ich will, dass ihr glücklich werdet", sagte Rosalie und nahm Katie in den Arm, die immer mehr weinte. , Seit.. seit ich hier bin, seit Bella hier ist.. ist für euch alles durcheinander", doch Rosalie lachte nur auf. Wenn Bella zur Sprache kam, hielt Rosalie sich inzwischen immer mehr zurück, doch sollte Katie nicht das gleiche denken, wenn es um sie ging.

, Kathleen. Jasper war bis jetzt kein einziges Mal wirklich glücklich. Die Beziehung zu Alice war mehr ein Glauben als Handeln. Ihr beide seit ein wunderschönes Paar, und seit er dich hat.. ist er.. irgendwie _menschlich_", Katie sah Rosalie an.

, Was meinst du?", fragte sie und Rosalies breites Lächeln kam zurück. Katie wusste, dass sie sich seit ihrer neuen Existenz nicht sehnlicher gewünscht hat, als wieder ein Mensch zu sein.

Doch konnte sie sich kein bisschen vorstellen, was genau sie bei Jasper mit _menschlich _meinte.

, Nunja.. Emmet hat ihn beim schlafen erwischt", sie lachte, doch Katie war gerade er zum weinen zumute.

_Schlafen_.. dann hatte sie sich in der ersten Nacht gar nicht geirrt.

, Aber.. aber wie kann das sein", sagte sie und Rosalie stand auf.

, Nunja.. nach Carlisle's Meinung ist es deine Gesellschaft, die ihn so menschlich fühlen lässt.. dass er wieder menschlich _wird_."

In gewissen Dingen hatte er sich wirklich besser unter Kontrolle als sie jemals erwartet hätte.. und war es der Grund, wieso er von hier weg wollte?

, Hat Carlisle es heraus gefunden?", Katie hatte Angst zu fragen, denn wenn es wirklich der Fall sein sollte, das Jasper wieder menschlich wird, wird Katie noch mehr Ablehnung erleben. Besonders von Carlisle' s Seite, denn dieser war von Anfang an gegen ihre Beziehung gewesen.

, Eure Liebe ist für Jasper unheimlich stark, oder ehr gesagt, muss sie das sein, denn um dieser Ewigkeit zu entfliehen, muss der Körper wieder erweckt werden. Also, gutes Gelingen", sie drehte sich um und musste grinsen, denn Katie hatte komplett den Anschluss verloren.

, Und sagt Bescheid, wenn ihr durchbrennt. Ich habe extra schon Emmet's und meine Sachen gepackt", sie umarmte die immer noch sprachlose Katie und verließ mit einem Grinsen das Zimmer.

_Update: I'm still breathing musste ich wieder rausnehmen, da sie sich widersprachen/_

_Dafür gibt's aber bald eine neue Jasper FanFic, die gerade noch in Arbeit ist und wahrscheinlich noch heute Abend online___

_Reviews sind wie immer herzlich willkommen.  
Grüße,_

_KimmieLu_


	16. Hier in deinen Armen

**"Here In Your Arms"**

_I like where we are,  
When we drive, in your car  
I like where we are.... Here_

Leise öffnete er die Schlafzimmertür, um Katie nicht zu wecken.

Nach dem Spiel waren sie noch jagen gewesen, naja, mehr Emmet als er, aber jede Minute ohne Katie schmerzte ihn. Es war nicht mehr die Gesellschaft der Menschen, die ihm zu schaffen machte, es war die Gesellschaft ohne sie.

So lange hatte er sich gegen diese Gefühle gesträubt, positives nur ungern an sich heran gelassen.. und jetzt bekam er gar nicht genug davon..

_Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here_

Sie weckte in ihm die Gefühle, die er seit langem verloren hatte.. Wärme, Geborgenheit, Vertrauen.. sie waren die Gesellen der Liebe. Eigenschaften, die sich plötzlich in einem breit machten und die Liebe willkommen hießen..

Doch er nahm sie hin, er wollte sie besitzen, er wollte Katie so nah sein wie es nur ging.

Langsam zog er sich das Tshirt aus, schmiss es über den Stuhl und zog vorsichtig die Decke zur Seite.

_  
__Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

Seine Haut passte sich langsam an ihre Wärme an und er strich ihr eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie hatte selbst im Schlaf noch ein winziges Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Das hier.. es war so anderes, alles so neue, und doch wunderschön..

__

_I like where you sleep,  
When you sleep, next to me.  
I like where you sleep... here_

,,Na", sagte sie plötzlich und er sah sie eindringlich an. Er wollte niemals auch nur einen Moment mit ihr vergessen. Er kam langsam runter und küsste sie zärtlich.

,, Deine Lippen..", flüsterte sie langsam und noch etwas verschlafen.

,, Ich weiß", flüsterte er und lächelte. Sie sah selbst im Tiefschlaf noch so unglaublich hübsch aus.

_  
__Our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here_

Katie faltete ihre Hände hinter seinem Nacken zusammen und presste ihn langsam an sich.

Jaspers' Herz schlug einmal fest gegen seine Brust, und Katie drückte ihn an sich.

So fest wie es nur ging.

Ein zweites Mal schlug es, ein drittes Mal und ein viertes Mal.

Langsam fand es seinen alten Rhythmus, und Jasper riss stürmisch die Decke vom Bett. Er wollte nichts um sich haben, was sie stören konnte. Katies Atem wurde schneller, passte sich seinem an.

Ihre grünen Augen funkelten im Dunkeln, und bei jedem Mal schloss sie sie, um alles noch intensiver spüren zu können. Noch genauer, noch sinnlicher.

Ihre Fingernägel spießten in sein erwärmtes Fleisch, doch er spürte keinen Schmerz, er wollte nur sie spüren, egal wie..

__

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

Ihre erste Begegnung spielte sich vor seinen Augen ab. Er hatte keinen Durst, den er so dringend spürte, es war etwas anderes, etwas Stärkeres. Sein Körper lief zur Hochform auf, er strebte nach etwas noch so fernem.

Es war neu, er kannte es nicht, und doch musste er es nicht lernen. Katies Kopf lag sanft auf seiner Schulter, er hielt sie so fest wie es ging, und als sie anfing sein Hals zu küssen, drückte er sie zurück auf die Matratze.

_  
__  
Here in your arms.  
Here in your arms._

Mit erröteten Wangen sah er so fremd aus, so mythisch.

Katie kuschelte sich an ihn, doch nicht wie zuvor legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Beide lagen sie da, schauten sich gegenseitig in die Augen. Katie konnte nicht mehr wegschauen.

Das Braune in seinen Pupillen verblasste, sie wurden blau. Ein Meeresblau. Ein Blau, in dem man sich verlieren wollte.

,,Na", sagte er leise, sein Atmen ging schnell.

,, Hey", mehr brachte sie nicht heraus.

,, Seh ich sehr schlimm aus?", fragte er im Flüsterton und Katie musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen.

,,Wenn du dir schon auf die Lippe beißt kann es nichts gutes heißen", sagte er und ließ sie mit einem letzten Kuss los.

Vorsichtig ging er zu dem großen Wandspiegel, der größer als jemals zuvor aussah. Groß hing er da und Jasper schloss die Augen.

Sein Herz raste schneller als jemals zuvor. Er spürte Katies so wohlfühlenden warmen Hände in seinen, und langsam öffnete er seine Augen.

Sein blondes Haar war zerstrubelt, seine Augen blau, seine Wangen rot, sein Körper in einem kräftigen beige.

,, Ich bin.. „ er konnte es kaum aussprechen und Katie presste sich leicht an ihn.

,, Du bist ein Mensch", sagte sie leise, mit einem Ton, der sich so gut für ihn anfühlte.

Leise wiederholte er ihre Worte, sah sich noch einen Augenblick an. Sein Körper, dahinter Katie, ebenfalls mit rötlich gefärbten Wangen.

Er drehte sich um und Katie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Ihre Herzen schlugen nun im gleichen Takt, und so länger sie sich ansahen, desto schneller wurden sie.

Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie einige Momente lang.

,, Danke, Kathleen", sagte er eindringlich und drückte seine Stirn gegen ihre.

,,Für eine zweite Chance", fügte er hinzu und nahm sie leicht hoch.

,, Hey..", lachte sie und hatte tastete nach der Kommode hinter ihr.

,, Ich bin keine Gefahr mehr für dich.. und weißt du, da hat man viel mehr Zeit für andere, wichtigere Gefühle", sagte er und sprach mit der Stimme, die ihn erneut so menschlich machte.

,,Pass auf.. die Kommode!", schrie sie halb lachend und Jasper sah sie nur an.

,, Da will ich ja hin", und Katie verpasste ihm einen leichten Schlag, doch seinen Kuss ließ sie mehr als willig nur zu gerne zu.


	17. Erleuchtung

pueppchen: Hey, ist doch kein Grund zum Schämen :D  
Ich war auch nicht oft hier, und wie gesagt, besser später als nie  
Und mit Rosalie und Emmet stimme ich dir zu. Ich mag beide einfach so gern,

und deshalb mussten sie auch mit^^  
Naja, ich hoffe, die nächsten Teile gefallen dir auch!! :D

Nur ungern machte sie die Augen auf. Viel mehr hätte sie die letzte Nacht wieder und wieder vor ihren Augen ablaufen lassen. Leise murrte Jasper neben ihre und drehte sich noch einmal rum.

Es war so neu, ihn so menschlich neben sich zu haben. Sein warmer Körper schmiegte sich dicht an ihren, sein Arm um sie gelegt. Sie hätte ihr restliches Leben so verbringen können, aber das war ein neuer Fakt, der ihr immer deutlicher wurde.

Jasper _war_ nicht mehr unsterblich.. er würde irgendwann von ihr gehen, nicht mehr an ihrer Seite sein. Es gab kein _für immer_ mehr..

So länger sie drüber nachdachte, desto schlimmer wurde es ihr bewusst. Ihre Zeit mit ihm war begrenzt. Zwar war es ein wunderschönes Gefühl, ihr als Mensch zu erleben. Seine Röte im Gesicht, seine blauen Augen, die sie letzte Nacht so eindringlich in ihre geschaut hatten, dass Katie es kaum noch aushalten konnte.

Niemals wollte sie das _verlieren_..

Gerade als sie kurz davor war, ihren Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen, drehte sich Jasper um. Noch ganz verschlafen sah er sie an. Angst stieg in ihm hoch, ein seltsames Gefühl, denn dieses Mal war es nicht die Angst, sich nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben.. diese Angst hatte er die ganze letzte Nacht gehabt, doch auch aus anderen Gründen..

Es war eine bekannte Angst, nämlich dass es Katie nicht gut ging, aber sie war so stark, dass Panik in ihm aufstieg.

,,Katie", sagte er stockend, Angst etwas falsches zu sagen, etwas getan zu haben, an dass er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte.

,,Na", es klang so anders als er es gewohnt war. Er stützte sich auf seinem Ellbogen ab um sie besser ansehen zu können. Ein Kuss könnte falsch sein..

,, Was.. hab ich..", die Panik stieg weiter auf..

,, Nichts, Schatz. Gar nichts", sagte sie und versuchte zu lachen, ihre Hand strich über seine warme Wange.

,, Du hast etwas", je menschlicher er wurde, desto mehr Gefühl war in seinen Worten.

,, Wir haben nicht mehr die Ewigkeit zusammen", sagte sie und die Tränen brachen aus ihr heraus. Zuerst wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte. Für ihn war es die Ewigkeit.. alles erschien noch so fern, so neu, so alt bekannt.

,, Ich lebte die Ewigkeit..", sagte er leise und sie beruhigte sich. Seine Worte waren so gefühlsbetont, als ob sie seine Stimme noch nie wirklich gehört hätte.

Ein leichtes Räuspern war in seiner Stimme, als ob es ihm ein wenig peinlich wäre, was jetzt folgen würde, und sie sah zu ihm hoch. Er war genau über ihr.. so wunderschön. So anders.

Sein blondes Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht, seine Hände glitten beim Sprechen immer wieder unter die Decke, strichen sie an unglaublichen Stellen.

Er hatte Recht, _das hier_ war besser als die Ewigkeit.

,, Aber sie bringt nichts, wenn man nicht weiß, wer man ist..", sie sah ihn immer noch an. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zur letzten Nacht zurück. Er war so männlich, so begierend gewesen.

,, Weißt du denn jetzt wer du bist?", fragte sie und Jasper lächelte leise. Sie war so zuckersüß, wie sie unter ihm lag und immer wieder über seine Wange strich. Er nahm ihre Hand und stoppte sie.

,, Ja, ich weiß jetzt wer ich bin. Und ich weiß, was ich will", er drehte sich weg und beide lagen nebeneinander, ihre Hände ineinander verknotet.

,, Es ist ein bestimmtes Mädchen", sagte er und ein Moment lang war alles still. Nur ihr Atmen konnte man hören.

Katie musste lachen und Jasper zog sie auf sich, doch Katie wurde plötzlich still, ihr Lächeln wurde ernst.

,, Wir haben… kein einziges Mal..!", Jasper wusste, was sie sagen wollte, und unterbrach sie mit einem lagen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

,, Es dämmert meiner Liebsten langsam?", sie nickte nur und sah auf ihre Bauch hinab.

,,Wie hätte ich sonst die Nacht unvergesslich machen können?", lachte er auf, doch Katie stand der Schock noch ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Doch der ernste Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich auch bei ihr – zu einem breiten Grinsen…


	18. Wahrheit und andere schmerzliche Dinge

pueppchen: Danke fürs Review: )

Danke für den Story Alert! : )

Und ein großes Soorrry, dass ich erst so spät weiter schreibe.. :/ Schulstress hoch hundert!!

Aber jetzt geht es weeiiiter… : )

_Und jedes Märchen, findet ein Ende,_

_denn wenn der Prinz,_

_das Gift findet,_

_findet es auch die Prinzessin._

Jasper war auf die rote und von seiner Familie begehrenswerte Flüssigkeit nicht mehr angewiesen, und das fand er auch nicht schlimm, doch wurde ihm bewusst, dass er Katie nicht mehr all zu viel Schutz geben konnte, und sich im Notfall noch nicht mal selbst schützen konnte.

Seine Fähigkeiten, die er als Vampir hatte, verlor er nach und nach, und manchmal saß er da, und fragte sich, was passiert wäre, wenn er Katies Gefühle nicht manipuliert hätte.

Das menschliche Leben hatte auch seine Schattenseiten, die ehr so gut verdrängt hatte.

Wenn er an dem Abend, an dem sie mit Mike Newton aus der Mall kam, nicht auf sie gewartet hätte, ihre Gefühlslage nicht verändert hätte, nur um sich besser zu fühlen.

Emmet wusste davon.

Er wusste fast alles von ihm, und von Katie.

Sie wussten Sachen, die Katie und Rosalie nicht erfahren dürfte.

Sie wussten Dinge, die niemand anderes erfahren durfte

,,Jasper.. wäre es nicht besser, wenn..", doch sprach er nicht weiter, denn eigentlich kannte er seine Antwort.

Emmet konnte noch nicht einmal etwas essen, wenn er ihn da so saß.

,, Emmet! Ich kann es nicht mehr", sagte er leise und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände.

,,Jasper.. es ist doch nicht so, dass sich alles ändern wird.. und ich mein, ihr werdet Eltern…

Du wirst ein Dad", er sah ihn eindringlich ein. _Er würde diese Ehre niemals erfahren_.. auf jeden Fall nicht mit Rosalie. Und wenn es sie nicht war, sollte es auch keine andere sein.

,,Es sollte niemals sein, wie es gekommen ist. Verstehst du das nicht? Hätten meine Kräfte nicht so sehr gewirkt, dann wäre sie jetzt mit", er sprach nicht weiter.

,,Aber das ist sie nicht.. und sie hat sich verliebt, du in sie.. alles super. Oder gibt es noch was anderes, was nicht mehr all zu gut läuft?", er gab Jasper einen freundschaftlichen Schubs.

,,Nein, nur .. ich habe Angst, Emmet", seine Stimme wurde immer leise..

,,Wovor?"

,,Dass Katie ihre wahren Gefühle erkennt", er konnte ihn in diesem Moment nicht ansehen.

_________________________________________________________

Es lag sicherlich nur an der Schwangerschaft.. die Hormone spielten verrückt, ihr Körper veränderte sich ja jede Sekunde.

Und bald würde sie eine Mutter werden.

Ja, sie würde eine Mutter werden.. eine Ehefrau… sie würde Jasper heiraten.

Auf jeden Fall hatte er gefragt, und es war die Nacht, die ihnen das schönste Geschenk des Lebens schenkte.

,,Hi, Süße", sagte Rosalie plötzlich, und Katie wischte sich ihre Tränen weg.

Sie hatte das Klopfen gar nicht gehört, so sehr war sie in ihren Gedanken versunken.

,, Willst du reden?", fragte Rosalie zärtlich und nahm sie in den Arm.

_Es ging ihr nicht gut._

,,Ich kann ihn nicht mehr..", weiter konnte sie nicht sprechen.. aber Rosalie wusste auch unausgesprochen, was Katie so stark bedrückte.


	19. Dunkelrote Schatten der Freundschaft

Eigentlich hatte sich durch sein menschliches Dasein nicht viel geändert – bis Kathleen eines Morgens mit dem Gefühl aufwachte, neben einem fremden Mann in einem fremden Haus zu leben.

_______________________________________

Rosalie versuchte Katie zu beruhigen, und dass Liebe zu urplötzlich schwinden kann, trotz aller guten und positiven Erinnerungen, dass konnte sie sich einfach nicht vorstellen.

Für sie waren die beiden das perfekte Paar, und dass nicht nur, weil Jasper ebenfalls menschlich waren.

_Sie liebten sich doch.._

Obwohl Rosalie und Emmet eigentlich nicht im Bett schliefen, legten sie sich trotzdem hin, kuschelten oder redeten.

_Wie an diesem Abend.._

,,Katie war heute komplett aufgelöst..", erzählte sie ihm und kuschelte sich in seine Arme.

Die Liebe den beiden sollte niemals enden.. niemals und niemals.

,,Oh", mehr kam nicht von Emmet und Rosalie sah ihn an..

,,Meinst du, dass könnte das Baby sein?", und dachte daran, dass sie bald zum zweiten Mal Tante werden würde, und doch niemals ein eigenes Baby in ihren Armen halten würde.

Doch war sie sich, dass das Baby die Beziehung nicht stören würde, doch konnte sie sich auch keinen anderen Grund vorstellen, wieso beide plötzlich so distanziert zueinander waren.

Es war der Tag, an dem sie das neue Haus gekauft hatte, Rosalie und Emmet das Zweithaus direkt daneben, an dem sie sich das letzte Mal vor den beiden leidenschaftlich geküsst hatten.. und seitdem sah man sie noch nicht einmal nebeneinander.

,,Ich mein, vielleicht ist es einfach nur sein menschliches Dasein, was ihn verwirrt", er wusste, dass dieses Argument Rosalie nicht überzeigen würde, aber was sollte er auch machen, wenn er zwischen seiner Frau und seinem besten Freund wählen muss, doch wusste er auch, wie Rosalie reagieren würde, wenn die ganze Wahrheit ans Licht kommen würde.

Er hatte Jasper sein Wort gegeben, und das sollte man niemals brechen.

Und doch wäre es schön gewesen, in diesem Moment die menschliche Eigenschaft des Schlafens zu nutzen, und Rosalie würde einfach einschlafen, sei es auch nur um dieser gefährlichen Konversation ein Ende zu machen.

_Doch das war leider nicht der Fall…_

Er hatte Jaspers Worte nicht vergessen, auch seine Geschichte war ihm nicht neu, doch er war sein bester Freund, Männergeheimnise und Footballspiele, doch einerseits liebte er Rosalie und wollte sie nicht hinters Licht führen.

,,Sie haben so viel durchgemacht..", flüsterte sie leise und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie genau so unter dieser Situation litt wie Katie und Jasper selbst, doch kannte sie Jaspers Geschichte nicht so genau wie er.

Sie kannte nur seine Vampirseite, und seine Geschichten aus Tagen als Mensch, doch diese schienen noch lange nicht so _perfekt_, wie er sie gerne darstellte.

_Und für manche dunklen Geheimnisse war die Zeit einfach noch nicht reif…._


	20. Die Sonne wird wieder aufgehen 1

Beide saßen sie auf dem Bett. Sie saßen einfach nur da.

Das Atmen fiel beiden schwer, Katies Augen – rot und geschwollen.

Das Kind in ihrem Bauch schon lange kein Wunschkind mehr – nein,ein Feind, ein Feind, der sich als pure Lüge entpuppte.

Ein etwas, was nicht da sein durfte.. ein niemand, ein etwas ohne Frieden.

Jasper wollte nicht _so_ denken.

Er hatte das _alles_ nicht gewollt.

,,Was..", sein Hals war trocken, sein letztes Glas Wasser musste Stunden hergewesen sein, ,,was.. machen wir jetzt?", doch Katie schüttelte nur abwesend den Kopf.

Sie war schon lange nicht mehr anwesend.

Sie wollte nicht anwesend sein.

Sie stand auf und schaute in den Spiegel. Eine fassadenlose Hülle starrte zurück, Angst in ihren Augen, Furcht groß und mächtig hinter ihr.

,,.Zimmer", sagte sie stoppend und versuchte, den Druck auf ihren Tränendrüsen zu unterdrücken.

Er hatte ihr genug angetan. Er hatte keine Gefühle, er konnte einfach keine haben.

Ihre Hände fuhren einen kleinen Weg über das kalte Glas des Spiegels.

Kalt und starr, das traf auch auf sie zu.

Sie wollte nicht mehr. Sie wollte nie wieder etwas fühlen.

,,Katie.. ich.. es..", doch sie hörte nicht mehr zu.

Gerade als sie anfangen wollte, sich gegen seine Umarmung zu wehren, drehte er sie zu sich um, presste eine Hand hart auf ihren Mund und zwang sie ihn anzusehen.

,,Es ist nicht aus! Ich brauche dich, ich brauche unser Kleines.. ich liebe dich", sagte er eindringlich. Sie versuchte zu schreien- der Druck der nicht ausweichenden Luft drückte gegen seine Hand.

Mit Tritten versuchte sie sich zu wehren, sie wollte seine Nähe nicht mehr spüren.

,,Ich habe vielleicht den größten Fehler meines Lebens gemacht. Ich habe dich manipuliert, mich dazu, aber es wurde _echt_. Ich liebe _dich ,euch _, und _uns_. Wir schaffen das… stoß es nicht ab. Es brauch eine Familie. Es hat ein Recht beschützt zu werden", ihr Herzschlag wurde ruhig, ihre Schläge ermüdeten und ihre Augen starr.

In der Hoffnung, dass sie sich beruhigt hatte, lockerte er seinen Griff. Aus Angst, wieder etwas falsch gemacht zu haben, und sie vielleicht noch mehr eingeschüchtert zu haben, ließ er seine Hand nach unten und verschränkte sie in ihren.

,,Ich wollte wieder etwas fühlen. Seit Alice mich verlassen hatte, hatte ich meinen Seelenfreund verloren, aber ich wusste noch nicht, dass sich jemand anderes als viel besser herausstellen sollte", ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen", ,, und dann warst du da.. ich kannte dich, ich wusste, wie du bist. Und dann habe ich versucht, dich dazu zu bringen, dich in mich zu verlieben. Mike auszuschalten war nicht al zu schwierig.. er liebt dich immer noch, und vielleicht war das alles falsch, das egoistischte was ich jemals getan habe, doch ich habe erkannt, was mir alles fehlte. Und du bist so wunderschön, und dann kam unser Kleines dazu.. etwas, was wir immer wollten, oder ?", er bekam keine Antwort, vielleicht hatte er auch keine verdient, ,, aber mir wurde klar, dass du alles bist, was ich mir je gewünscht hatte und mir wünschen werde. Du kennst mich, meine Fehler, meine negativen Seiten, aber wir wollten uns doch nie wieder trennen.. bitte, Katie. Ich bitte dich, mein Schatz. Ich liebe dich, und das mein ich ehrlich." Seine Hände strichen sanft über ihren leicht erhöhten Bauch.

Sie schaute auf den Boden und eine einsame Träne suchte den Weg nach unten.

Schnell schaute sie wieder hoch und sah ihn an.

,,Du.. du hast Recht, Jasper. Das Kleine hat ein Recht auf eine gute Familie, eine stabile Umgebung", sein Herz machte einen leichten Sprung, sein Händedruck wurde etwas fester.

,,Und das wird es haben, mit Eltern, die sich lieben", ihre Worten klangen zum ersten Mal seit längere Zeit gefestigt. Leicht beugte er sich nach vorne und sah sie an.

Sie würden das hier alles hinter sich bringen und die Familie, die sie sich erträumt hatten, wachsen lassen.

,,Doch eins stimmt nicht. Ich kenne dich nicht. Kein bisschen", sagte sie.

,,Schatz, ich.. ich werde dir alles erzählen, dir alles zeigen.. ich werde mich nie wieder verstellen, und ich werde es auch nie wieder können, und ich will es auch nicht habe bald eine Familie.. die ich mehr als alles andere brauche", er wollte sie so gerne küssen und zärtlich in den Arm nehmen.

,,Ich bin sehr müde.. ich glaube ich lege mich jetzt schlafen", sagte sie leise und er nahm beide Hände.

Zwei Tage waren vergangen.

Sie hatten nicht mehr weiter über die Sachen gesprochen, doch stand die fröhliche Erwartung seines Kindes eh auf dem ersten Platz.

,,Katie?", rief er und legte einen Blumenstrauß als Überraschung auf den Tisch und stellte die Tüten mit Babykleidung ab.

,,Katiiie.. wo sind meine beiden süßen?!", rief er und schaute sich noch einmal die Baby Kleider an. Er hatte alles in Gelbtönen gekauft. Noch war es nämlich zu klein, um das Geschlecht fest stellen zu können. Aber ihm war beides lieb, beides zusammen natürlich noch lieber, aber sie würde erst einmal klein anfangen.

Leise ging er die Stufen ins Schlafzimmer hoch und schaute durch die Tür. Katie lag leise atmend im Bett und Jasper setzte ich neben sie.

,,Meine beiden", er lächelte leise vor sich hin. Er wollte sie nicht aufwecken.

Er legte die Einkäufe leise neben sie, sie sollte sie erst nach dem Aufwachen entdecken, den Blumenstrauß legte er oben drauf.

Gerade als er wieder das Zimmer verlassen wollte, wachte sie langsam auf.

,,Gelb?", fragte sie leise und strich über den kleinen Pullover mit einem Elfanten drauf.

,,Ja, ich dachte.. da wir noch nicht wissen, was es wird..", doch Katie sah ihn schmunzelnd an.

,,Er ist schön", sagte sie leise und setzte sich auf. Er gefiel er.. Gott sei Dank.

,,Wir holen den Rest zusammen.. das Zimmer habe ich mir auch schon überlegt, die Kisten stehen zur Probe schon alle drin und einen Job hab ich auch.. in Harvard.. sie haben mich genommen… und der Verdienst liegt in einem sehr guten Bereich und", doch wurde er von Katie unterbrochen.

,,Ich war heute bei Doctor Shamling", und Japsers Augen blitzten auf. Schnell setzte er sich aufs Bett. Vielleicht wusste sie ja schon, was es werden würde.

,, Es war gerade noch rechtzeitig", sagte sie leise und Jasper sah sie an. Irgendwas stimmte

hier nicht.

,,Was .. was ist mit dem kleinen.. wieso.. wieso hast du mich nicht angerufen..?", sein Ton panisch.

,,Du hattest Recht, es brauchte eine gute Familie. Wir waren keine Familie. Und wir werden es auch niemals sein.

Es war besser für das Kleine", und Jasper hatte das Gefühl, man würde ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen.


	21. Und die Sonne wird wieder aufgehen 2

,,Es war besser für das Kleine", ihre Wort schallten in seinen Ohren nach und nach.

Langsam setzte er sich auf den kalten Boden. Das Zimmer erschien ihm noch kälter als sowie schon.

Klar, er hatte Fehler gemacht, vielleicht zu viele um sie vergessen zu können, aber dieses Kind.. dieses kleine noch Etwas war doch in einer Nacht geschehen, in der sich beide geliebt hatten, und diese Liebe doch auch in irgendeiner Weise echt war.

Er war inzwischen durch sein egoistisches Handeln verliebter als jemals zuvor.

Und genau in diesem Moment wünschte er sich nicht mehr atmen zu müssen, denn es war mehr ein stechender Schmerz als erholsame Luft, die gerade durch seine Lungen floss.

,,Du … du hast?", fragte er langsam und sah sie an.

Er hatte nie ihre smaragdgrünen Augen vergessen; wie ein ständig laufender Film verlor er sich jede Minute in ihnen.

,,Nein."

_Nein, sie hatte es nicht getan.._- es war wie ein Luftsprung, die seine Lungen machten.

,,Aber .. aber du meintest doch..", er war verwirrt, verletzt und immer noch geschockt.

,,Ja, ich habe gesagt, dass wir dem Kleinen keine ganze Familie bieten können, doch ich konnte es nicht.. nicht abtreiben lassen.. es ist schon so wunderschön, so klein..", erneut rang sie mit ihrem innerlichen Zerreißen; Jasper wünschte sich, dass sie alles rauslassen würde, ihn schlagen würde, ihn beleidigen würde, um sich irgendwann wieder vertragen und lieben zu können.

,,Kate.. wir kriegen dass hier hin..", doch sie ließ ihn nicht aussprechen.

,, Aber wir haben zwei Familie, die irgendwie hinter uns stehen werden. Und ich bin für sie verantwortlich, ob ich es nun will oder nicht. Aber ich respektiere das Leben in mir, und ich habe mich dazu entschieden, dieses kleine Mädchen zu bekommen", ihre Stimme hatte sich wieder gefestigt und Jasper wünschte sich nur noch, sie küssen zu können. Ihr zu danken, ihr sagen zu können, dass sie eine wunderschöne Mutter werden würde.

Eine _sie_.. _ein kleines Mädchen_. Es waren zu viele Informationen, doch er hatte sie sich alles eingeprägt. Jedes kleine Detail wollte er festhalten, denn dieser Moment hatte sein Leben und das seiner noch kleinen Familie gerettet.

Katie wusste, was er sich erhoffte und sah ihn an.

Sie war so verliebt gewesen, sie hatte ihn mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers geliebt und verehrt.

Sie fühlte sich geschützt. Ein Gefühl, dass sie vorher noch nicht gekannt hatte.

Die erste Liebe ist die Prägenste, dass hatte sie so oft gelesen und gehört.

Ihre Eltern waren das beste Beispiel, und doch hatte ihre Liebe nur ein kurzes Leben.

Und nur durch ihre Kinder verbunden hatten sie nie die Chance, ihr eigenes Leben für sich weiter zu leben.

Katie wusste, dass ihr das gleiche bevorstehen würde. Sie würde für ewig mit dem Mann verbunden sein, der der Vater ihrer Tochter ist und für immer bleiben wird.

Und doch musste die feststellen, dass Bella es geschafft hatte, nicht wie ihre Eltern zu enden.

_Sie hatte ihre große Liebe gefunden_.

Doch heute hatte sie zum ersten Mal das Bild ihrer Tochter gesehen. Das kleine Mädchen, dass die Fehler ihrer Eltern nicht ausbaden sollte.

Und schon in diesem jungen Alter hatte sie die Augen ihres Vaters, und den Mund ihrer Mutter.

Ein Bild, dass sie niemals wieder vergessen würde.

,,Was bedeutet die Kleine für uns?", fragte er leise und suchte auf der Decke nach ihrer Hand.

Er saß inzwischen neben ihr, und sie erinnerte sich an all die Zeit, in der sie sich mit ihm ein Bett geteilt hatte, in der sie Nächte lang geredet und gelacht hatten, und sie sich mehr und mehr ineinander verliebten, auch wenn die Ursprünge ihrer Liebe sich als verräterische und betrügerische Quellen entpuppten.

Beide saßen sie ganz ruhig auf dem Bett, kein Laut war zu hören und nur das Atmen, dass aus ihnen entwich störte die dunkle Stille im Zimmer.

Die Nacht war noch jung als beide zusammen gerollt nebeneinander im Bett lagen, Katie in Jaspers Armen, ein Platz, der ihr für immer Sicherheit versprechen würde.

,,Und.. habe ich meine Pflichten als Ehemann gut erfüllt?", sein leichtes Schmunzeln machte Katie verrückt und sie konnte sich nicht mehr länger von ihm abwenden und drehte sich um.

,,Besser als nur gut", und beide küssten sich langsam, doch die Geschwindigkeit würde sich schon bald ändern.

Die Erinnerung an ihre Hochzeitsnacht würden beide nicht mehr vergessen, und Jasper ergriff vorsichtig ihre Hand, die so weich und sanft in seinen zu spüren war.

,,Ich hatte vor zu meiner Mum zu ziehen, aber ich fand es besser, wenn die Kleine beide Elternteile hat, damit sie sich schon von Anfang an sicher und geschützt fühlt", Jasper hörte nicht auf, sie lang und intensiv anzuschauen.

,Katie, gib unsere Zukunft nicht einfach so auf. Es gibt genug Unterstützung, die uns helfen wird.

Aber wir brauchen uns doch auch gegenseitig. Wir haben uns doch geliebt, wir haben etwas in unsere Liebe geschaffen, etwas vorangetrieben.. es muss doch ein Ziel geben.. ein gemeinsames Ziel", und er kam näher, ,, und um ehrlich zu sein, liebe ich dich mehr als jemals zuvor", doch er würde nicht die Antwort bekommen, die er sich mehr als nur selig wünschte.

,, In der Nacht, in der du plötzlich in unserem Haus warst.. da warst du da, um dich von Alice abzulenken, nicht wahr? Und als normaler Typ hättest du mit mir rum gemacht und wärst abgehauen, mit der Bestärkung auch noch nach der Trennung ein richtiger Mann zu sein.

Vielleicht hätten wir uns noch ein paar Mal getroffen, geredet und so was.

Aber was du mit mir gemacht hast, hat mein Leben geändert. Und wenn ich daran denke, was dieser eine Abend in meinem Leben angerichtet hat, ja, dann sehe ich den Grund, wieso ich dich nie wieder lieben kann", und er konnte sich keine schlimmer Verletzung vorstellen, als diese Worte so entschlossen zu hören.


	22. Henriette

_Mehr als die Vergangenheit interessiert mich die Zukunft, denn in ihr werde ich leben._

_(Albert Einstein)_

Henriette Whitlock wurde acht Monate, am 12 Dezember, im Brooklyn Hospital geboren, zwar für ihr Alter noch etwas zu klein, aber rundum gesund.

Jasper hatte damals einen Plan gehabt.

Er wollte Katies Herz wieder gewinnen und gemeinsam mit ihr und seiner Tochter ein neues Leben beginnen.

Ein Leben, in der er eine genau so große Rolle spielen wird wie Katie.

Doch der Plan, den er so eisern geschwiegen hatte, war nicht aufgegangen.

,,Na, meine kleine Henrietta", die Worte, die er da aussprach, sollten mit Freude erfüllt sein, doch statt dieser Stimmung war die Trauer in ihm kaum zu überhören.

Die kleinen Händchen streckten und reckten sich nach seinem Gesicht, und noch so klein und zerbrechlich sah er sie an.

,,Weißt du eigentlich, wie schön du bist, meine kleine Prinzessin?", er hob sie leicht hoch und drückte seine Wange an die seiner Neugeborenen.

Katie sah beiden zu. Der Name der Kleinen stammte aus ihrem Lieblingsbuch ,,_Und die Sonne wird wieder aufgehen_" von Brooksten Miles. Henriette war das Mädchen, dass in der gesamten Geschichte den Glauben an die Liebe nie verlor und das Leben zu genießen lernte.

Doch plötzlich erfüllte ein schreckliches Gefühl ihren Körper, ein Gefühl das sie bedrohte, auf schrecklichste Weise für jede Mutter.

Und als sie ihm sagte, dass sie sich kurz etwas zu trinken holen wollte, lief sie so schnell wie nur möglich den Flur entlang, auf dem Weg in ein besseres Leben.

Ein Leben ohne Jasper und Henriette.

Und niemals wieder würde sie ein Lächeln der beide mit eigenen Augen sehen.

So, Drama Drama^^

Aber im Moment find ich das etwas spannender zu schreiben als immer nur Happy Ends

Und vielen vielen Dank an Pueppchen!!

Deine Kommentare veranlassen mich diese Geschichte weiter am Leben zu erhalten!!

Bis zum nächsten Teil..

KimmieLu


	23. Das Ende einer Ewigkeit

Als sie plötzlich Jasper da so sah, mit Henriette auf dem Arm, kamen in ihr Gefühle hoch, die sie einmal als so vertraut kannte.

Ihr Herz pumpte leise Ströme von wallendem Blut auf und ab, und ihre Hand erhob sich langsam zu seiner Wange.

,,Ich..", und ihr Blick wanderte tief in seine Augen. Die Augen, die sie so viele Nächte und Tage beobachtet haben.

,,Katie", sagte er leise, mit einem Ton der seine ganze Verzweiflung hervorbrachte, doch Katie ihm zuvor kam und langsam , ganz langsam immer näher kam.. und näher… und näher..

Und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit trafen sich ihre Lippen, warm und zärtlich, und ganz ganz vorsichtig, bis Jasper sie mit der freien Hand noch näher an sich zog.

Nach einigen Sekunden, doch vor allem durch Henriettes Schrei nach der Brust, zog Jasper sich wieder leise zurück und öffnete langsam seine Augen; Angst, dass alles nur ein Traum war, machte sich in ihm breit und erst als Katie seine Hand fest in ihre verankerte, wurde ihm klar, dass Katie sich auf ihre Gefühle für ihn endgültig eingelassen hatte, und ihre Zukunft wenigstens ein wenig gerettet war.

,,Was ich sagen wollte...", Katie war von diesem Kuss, der schon seit so langer Zeit auf sein Entrinnen beider Münder gewartet hatte, immer noch ein wenig verzaubert, und brauchte für ihre Worte noch ein wenig länger als gewöhnlich, ,,war, dass ich euch liebe", und küsst ihn erneut, die andere Hand mit Henriettes kleinen Fingerchen verankert.

,,Kaatiee", schrie Bella nun etwas lauter, und noch ziemlich müde öffnete Katie ihre Augen und sah nur verschwommen das Bild ihrer älteren Schwester.

,,Und, wie war das Shoppen mit Mike", ein breites Lächeln zog sich über ihr Gesicht und ihre kleine Schwester sah sie nur verwirrt an.

,,Was?", fragte sie und setzte sich auf, jedoch viel zu schnell für ihren Kopf.

,,Du warst doch shoppen,oder?", fragte sie und sah sich die Taschen an, die immer noch im Flur standen.

,,Wir.. wir haben uns geküsst", sagte sie immer noch leicht verwirrt und Bella lachte auf.

,,Das sieht aber ganz groß nach der ersten Liebe an, oder Kat?", und verließ das Wohnzimmer, doch Katie blieb mit ihrem so realen Traum zurück, und auch eine kleine Spur von Traurigkeit kroch langsam in ihr hoch, den hatte sie sich sogar fast in Jasper verliebt.

So, das war das Ende der Geschicht.

Da keine Kommentare mehr kamen,dachte ich mir,dass man Lost without you auch einmal abschließen sollte.

Danke für alle Kommentare und Feedbacks

Eure Kimmie Lu


End file.
